Minecraft: Of Mobs, Mods, and Morons
by shadowspark101
Summary: My friend and I were playing Minecraft one day, when Herobrine pulled us through into the game. Now we are being forced to live in our favorite game if we have any hope of surviving. Rated M for swearing, and possible sex scenes, but no promises. Mob Talker Girls/OC's
1. Chapter 1 Prologue AKA Meet the Morons

**Minecraft: Of Mobs, Mods, & Morons**

**Minecraft: Belongs to Mojang, I do NOT own the game in anyway, shape, or form, except for owning an account. This is a collaboration with MysticalSwords. I know the guy in real life, short story. Very crazy guy.**

**This will have the following mods: The Battlegear mod, The Mob Talker mod, & perhaps a few extra mods later on in the story.**

**-Chapter 1-**

"Let's see, what was it again Mystic?" A voice asked into a headset. "Shadow, we've been through this a few times. You add gunpowder into a potion of harming to make a throwable damage potion." Came a sort of annoyed reply. "Well, I'm sorry that I don't brew stuff as often as I should Mystic." Shadow snorted indignantly. These two boys were friends, the were also schoolmates in high school. Mystic, short for MysticSword, did the brewing for the two of them. Shadow, who's long name was Shadowspark101, did all the building for the two of them. The two were in the middle of brewing up some potions of harming in a stronghold that they had found while mining, Shadow was brewing, while Mystic stood guard. All of a sudden, Mystic saw something on the corner of his screen. "Shadow, I think I saw something.." "Probably a Silverfish, Mystic." Shadow replied. "That's no Silverfish, you may want to look." Mystic sounded panicked. Shadow looked, and saw nothing. "There's nothing there buddy, have you been eating those school lunches again? You know full on well that you hallucinate things, like that one time you were in the gym, talking to Mel Blanc." Shadow said. Just then, Shadow saw something too. "Mystic, we're not alone. Let's just grab out stuff and get out of here." "Agreed." The two quickly looked at each other, grabbed their stuff. But just then, the doorways out collapsed. "Okay, now something is up. Stone Bricks don't just fall, only sand and gravel does." Shadow gulped. Mystic agreed. The two began mining their way out, but just then their screens shut down, like when a server crashes. "Oh damn it, server must've crashed." Shadow exclaimed. "If it crashed, then why can I still hear you?" Mystic asked. "Huh, wait what?" Shadow exclaimed.

Soon, the computer screens began to flake up, soon the two boys saw a face that made them freeze up in fear. "Herobrine!" They yelled. "Hm, yes you two will be fine subjects to study" said Herobrine. "What the hell is going on?!" shouted Mystic. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to study you two like guinea pigs in a lab, we'll test your survival skills, and see if you two are worthy subjects. If you survive in Minecraftia for two Minecraft years, I'll let you two go free." Herobrine cackled darkly. "And what if we refuse Herobitch?" Shadow glared at him. To his surprise, Herobrine reached through his computer screen & pulled him in. He did the exact same thing with Mystic. The two heard his evil laughter. "Now you have no choice but to try and survive, there will be a bonus chest waiting for you, when you two arrive. And my subjects will be waiting to greet you….. With open arms." Said Herobrine. "What?!" The two boys yelled. But there was no reply, as the two went flying through the seemingly never ending swirl of darkness.

-Chapter 1 end-

**I know people, I have to continue with my MLP Fanfic. I understand. But do not worry, I will still be updating the fanfiction as much as I can. Just with school, it being my senior year, and me trying to find a job, I find myself getting busier and busier. So please try to be patient.**

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Minecraft

** Alright, thank you to Valkerian Boomerang for reviewing this story. Thanks for the support.**

** I've also seen the Primitive Mobs Mod, and will add that one to the story.**

**-Chapter 2-**

The two boys were sent flying through the portal that Herobrine had conjured up that had sucked them in. But then, as crazy at it had appeared, the portal closed up and sent them falling into the ground. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed, as they hit the ground with a loud thud. Shadow sat up, dazed and confused. "Mystic, you here man?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm here. In fact, I'm underfoot?" Came a muffled reply. "Huh?" Asked Shadow. "I'm underfoot?" "Where?" "Under your feet stupid!" Mystic yelled. Shadow looked down. "Oops, sorry dude." He said as he helped Mystic to his feet. "Where are we?" Mystic asked, as he looked around. "I'm not sure, but I think we're in Minecraft, on account of that cow over there." Shadow pointed out, as a cow walked past them. "We should look for a bonus chest, and try to make shelter before night," Mystic said. "I'll make the shelter, you start looking for that chest." "Agreed." Shadow agreed, then the two went to complete their tasks.

Shadow jogged around, looking for the bonus chest, or even a sign that one was nearby. "C'mon, where are you bonus chest?" Shadow grumbled. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a chest. "There you are you freaking square pain in my ass." Shadow grumbled. He then noticed something off. _That's odd, where are the torches that are supposed to be around it?_ Shadow thought. He shrugged it off, but when he went to open it, it growled and snapped at him. Shadow jumped back. "Holy shit!" Shadow yelped, as the treasure chest began to hop after him. "Oh my God, what the hell?!" Shadow screeched, as he took off, with a treasure chest following him. He then saw the sight he came looking for. _There it is! Legs don't fail me now!_ Shadow thought as he turned and ran for the bonus chest, he quickly started kicking it as fast as he could. He couldn't see the other chest, but he had a gut feeling that it would find him soon enough. Soon, the chest broke, spilling it's contents on the ground, which flew into Shadow. He then grabbed the torches, but as he turned to leave, he saw the chest that was following him. It hopped one step towards him, he took a step back. It then began to hop towards him again. "Oh, come on man!" Shadow screamed, as he took off again, with the chest after him. _I hope Mystic is doing better than I am. _Shadow thought.

Meanwhile, Mystic was trying to break a tree down with his bare hands. _The game makes it a lot easier than it is now. Man my hands hurt._ Mystic complained in his mind, as he broke a second piece of tree trunk. Just then he heard Shadow screaming. _What's Shadow screaming about, there aren't any mobs about, it's not even night yet? _Mystic thought. But he was still confused as Shadow tore through the clearing, screaming as loud as anything. "Woah, woah, woah. Shadow, take it easy. What's going on?" Mystic asked. Shadow was panting. "Chest, teeth, running, EVIL!" Shadow gasped, holding his chest. "Please tell me you have a house prepared." Mystic gulped. "Yeah, well about that," He scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't create a complete house. But, I managed to make two walls of a house." Shadow looked at him. "What?!" He yelled, but then noticed the sun was going down. "This is bad, really bad," He said. "We better get going, we can't stay here," He handed Mystic a stone ax. "Tear it all down, we need to leave, now." Mystic agreed, and the two set to work destroying the house. The two finished just as night set in. "Now what do we do Shadow?" Mystic asked. Shadow looked around. "I don't see any mobs, as long as we remain silent, they may not see us." Just as he finished that statement, they heard cracking noises, and an arrow flew past Shadow's face, missing him by mere inches. "Or," Mystic said. "We run like chickens!" The two then ran off into the night, screaming their heads off, with all sorts of mobs following them. Meanwhile, a creeper poked out from behind a tree, eying the two humans with interest.

-Chapter 2 end-

**Alright, Chapter 2 is done, tell me what you think of the chapter. Read and Review.**

**Monsters seen:**

**Mimic: Part of the Primitive Mobs Mod, this mob may look like a normal treasure chest, but when you try to open it, it will grow teeth and try to kill you.**

**Skeleton: A normal mob, this mob will just shoot arrows at you, can be seen riding spiders.**

**Creeper: A normal mob, will silently walk up to you, hiss, and then KA-BLOOEY! It explodes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Running For Our Lives

** Alright, Chapter 3 is going to get underway. This will have bits of Minecraft Noob Adventures in it.**

**-Chapter 3-**

"Do you think they're still back there Mystic?" "I don't know, but lets keep running!" Came the voices of the frightened teenagers as they ran through the forest. Shadow looked back, and noticed the collection of mobs that were following them. There were 4 Skeletons, one of which was a Spider Jockey. 6 Spiders, 3 Zombies, and about 5 Creepers, with one hanging back a bit more than the other 4. But there was no time to wonder why one creeper was hanging back. The two started hopping up a hill as fast as they could, with the mobs following not far behind. They were just about at the top, when Mystic tripped and began to fall down the other side of the mountain. "A, E, I, O, U, and sometimes Y!" He cried as he slammed into the ground at the bottom. Shadow, as well as the mobs looked at Mystic as he fell and hit the ground. They all then looked at each other. "I better go see if he's okay..." Shadow said. A skeleton nodded, agreeing with him. "Time out." He made the universal 'T' for time-out, and fell down the mountain as well. When he hit the bottom, he got up and looked at Mystic. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah," Mystic said. "Stupid invisible rocks!" He said, shaking his fist at the mountain. Shadow nodded. "Okay!" He called. "Time-In! RUN!" The two boys began running for their lives, as the Skeletons began shooting at them again. One Creeper looked at the mobs, then began to sneak away from them, and began to follow the two teens again.

The two teens then ran through a plains biome. "We should try to find a village, there's a good chance we'll be able to find weapons, and food there." Shadow suggested, as they started to slow down from their running. "Yeah, that sounds good." Mystic agreed with him. The two looked about, then began to dig down rapidly, until they made a 3 block deep hole, that connected together. "But we'll begin looking in the morning, but for now we should rest." Mystic finished. The two then started to relax, hoping for an easier run in the morning. "Okay, here's to a better day." Shadow said. "Here, here." Came Mystic's reply, as the two began to fall asleep.

The two boys began to dig themselves out minutes later. "Good Gosh, that had to be the worse night I've ever had." Mystic groaned, stretching. "Meh, I've had worse." Shadow stretched backwards, cracking his spine. He then thought he saw something, but shrugged it off. "We better get going, there must be a village or something nearby." Mystic agreed, but then saw something familiar. "Creeper!" He cried, jumping back. Shadow looked and saw the creeper. "Hold it Mystic, this creeper doesn't look like any ordinary creeper I've seen." Shadow said. "What are you talking about Shadow?" "I mean, the creeper has a crown on it's head, also it is close enough to explode, but it hasn't. It either can't explode, or doesn't want to," The creeper nodded. "And it understands us." Shadow was interested. "Alright then, lets get going then. There is bound to be a village or something close by that we can live in." Mystic said, beginning to walk towards a river that was nearby. The creeper looked at the two teens. Mystic then looked back. "Do you want to come along?" He asked the creeper. The creeper jumped in the air and walked over to Mystic. "Oooohh," Shadow chuckled. "Someone likes you Mystic." Mystic looked at the creeper, who was looking at the ground. By this time, the three were following the river banks through the plains. "Hey look," Shadow said. "I think I see something." Mystic and the creeper looked up, and there was a house in the middle of nowhere. "C'mon, lets go." Mystic said. The three went over to the house and Shadow and Mystic began to climb the ladder. The creeper didn't, but made weird sparking noises, as if it was warning the two not to go up.

When the two boys got to the top of the ladder and entered the house, they looked around. "Wow, this looks like my house's basement." Shadow said. There were brewing stands, cauldrons, and an enchantment table in the home. Just then they heard the door close behind them, this caused the two to swing around. And standing there was a very angry looking old witch. "Well, well, well," The witch said. "You shouldn't be entering homes that aren't yours," She pulled out vials from behind her back. "Looks like you'll have to learn the hard way then." The two began to back up as the witch began to lift her nose. "RUN!" Shadow yelled, but it was too late. The witch began throwing vials at the two boys, who began running for the exit. Mystic looked back, and took a vial of liquid to the face. "Mystic!" Shadow yelled. He began to pull Mystic to the exit, amidst the flying vials of liquid. Shadow looked up, trying to see where the witch was. But he regretted that seconds later, as he received the same liquid to the face, which knocked him unconcious.

Meanwhile, the creeper was waiting outside the witch's home for Mystic and Shadow to come down. Soon, the door opened and the witch threw the two boys onto the ground, then entered her home and shut the door. Mystic began to wake up, but when he looked up at to where the creeper was, there was a sight for him. "Are you okay?" Said a girl's voice, as a gloved hand reached down to help him up. "Yeah," He said. "Who are you?" The girl looked hurt. "I'm the creeper you allowed to join you," She said. "I'm **Cupa**, and I am **The Princess of the Green Creepers.**"

-Chapter 3 End-

** Alright, I would like to thank Najee for giving me this idea. I hope you don't mind me using the whole Princess thing dude. But what you told me got me thinking a lot.**

** Also, read and review everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4 Princesses and Chickens?

**Alright, now we will be getting underway with the story. How the heck are we seeing people instead of mobs?! Really, this is getting weird.**

**-Previously in Chapter 3- Meanwhile, the creeper was waiting outside the witch's home for Mystic and Shadow to come down. Soon, the door opened and the witch threw the two boys onto the ground, then entered her home and shut the door. Mystic began to wake up, but when he looked up at to where the creeper was, there was a sight for him. "Are you okay?" Said a girl's voice, as a gloved hand reached down to help him up. "Yeah," He said. "Who are you?" The girl looked hurt. "I'm the creeper you allowed to join you," She said. "I'm Cupa, and I am The Princess of the Green Creepers."**

**-Chapter 4-**

"What?" Mystic said, as Shadow began to come to. "You're not the creeper that was accompanying us." Cupa looked upset, but Shadow spoke up. "Actually Mystic, the IS the creeper. She's wearing the same crown on her heard at that one creeper was, and she seems to like you." Mystic looked at Cupa. "I'm sorry," He said. "I just didn't recognize you." He stood up, Cupa nodded. "It's okay, that witch must have hit you with a Splash Potion of True Sight, if you can see me in my true form." "Wait, true form?" Shadow and Mystic asked at the same time. "Yes, every single one of the mobs has a certain princess who look over them. I am **The Princess of Green Creepers, Rosa the Princess of Iron Golems, Andr the Princess of Endermen, Silk & Widow the Princesses of Spiders and Cave Spiders, Rot the Prince of Zombies, Frosty the Princess of Snow Golems, Skelly the Princess of Skeletons, Hilda the Princess of Wither Skeletons, Eleanor the Princess of Ghasts, Gel the Princess of Green Slimes, Terra the Princess of Magma Cubes, Blazette the Princess of Blazes, Mena the Princess of Zombie Pigmen, my sister** **Juliet the Princess of Rocket Creepers**** my second sister Sophia the Princess of Support Creepers, my last sister Rachel the Princess of TNT Creepers, Brianna the Princess of Brain Slimes, Rei the Princess of Treasure Slimes, and finally Heroinebrine, she is the daughter of Herobrine." **Cupa finished. "Wait, wait, wait," Shadow spoke up. "You mean THE Herobrine?" "Yeah." Cupa said, a bit confused. "He's the reason we're here, he dragged us into Minecraftia." Mystic snorted. "What do you mean 'dragged you into Minecraftia?' Does that mean you're from another world?" Cupa was more confused. "Yeah, we are." Mystic finished. "Can you keep it a secret?" John asked her. Cupa smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. Now, you wanted to find a village to sleep in?" She asked. "Because I know of a good cozy village not to far from here, sadly though I cannot enter the village limits without causing a panic." She looked down at her feet, upset. "Don't worry Cupa, it'd be nice for us to finally find somewhere to sleep without having to worry to much about getting jumped by someone." Mystic said, hugging her. Cupa tensed up and blushed a bit. "Y-y-you're w-welcome," She said, stammering. "I'll e-even tell m-m-my creepers to st-stay away, if you'd l-l-like." Shadow and Mystic exchanged glances. "That would be nice." Mystic grinned. "Okay then, please follow me." Cupa said, still blushing as she led the two humans down the path they had been walking on before.

"So Cupa, we know the names of the princesses and prince, but how do they act?" Shadow asked her. "Well Shadow, it goes like this," Cupa began. "**I am very nice to people, but I don't like the fact that my creepers have to blow up stuff. Rosa is very shy and timid, she doesn't like fighting. Andr is very smug, and she loves to fight. Silk and Widow are sisters and look out for each other. Rot is a nice guy, but he stinks horribly. Frosty is very friendly, so she may start following you around. Skelly is a proud archer, she is a very good shot with her bow. Hilda is evil and mean, she is a good swordsman, but she will also cheat in order to win. Eleanor is okay, she just flies around the Nether. Gel has two daughters, and they are nice to people, but they hate Terra, who also has two daughters, and they hate Gel and her daughters. The reason why Gel hates Terra, is because she is slutty and so are her daughters, Terra hate Gel because she is so motherly and soft. Blazette is VERY hotheaded, and she will fight anybody and everybody, so we try to stay out of the way. Mena loves making new friends, but if you attack her or her friends, she will go after you. Brianna is a bit of a brainiac, she uses her slimes to absorb knowledge from their victims. Rei is a treasure hoarder, she LOVES shiny things and anything that looks pretty. My sisters are nice like me, but Rachel is a bit of a demolition freak. And Heroinebrine...is a ghost, no one see's her really. But if you two DO see her, it would be wise just to run away from her, since Herobrine is known to secretly follow his daughter around.**" She finished. Shadow and Mystic looked at her, then at each other. "Anyway," Cupa said. "Here's the town. Rosa lives here, so she should be around here somewhere." Cupa then walked away, leaving Shadow and Mystic to finish their trip.

As the two boys approached the village, a brown haired lady wearing a brown cloak ran up to them, she grabbed Shadow and proceeded to sob into his shirt. "Travelers, you must help us," She cried. "Our village is being attacked by monsters. Come quickly!" She then looked at Shadow and Mystic, then ran the direction where she came from, the two teens quickly followed. They quickly caught up, to see the woman huddled by a building. "They're over there." Was all she said. Shadow and Mystic nodded, then jumped around the corner, to see 6 purely white, highly destructive. "Chickens?"

-Chapter 4 end-

**Chickens? Really, these villagers are afraid of Chickens? These people should have at least created KFC by now, control those little pests.**

** The next chapter(s) will have a lot of An Eggs Guide to Minecraft in them. This is my way of showing my support for the series. **

**Also, Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Defending Villagers

** I have received one review that I am NOT happy of getting. I know that the last part of my chapter wasn't my work, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. So stay off my back.**

**-Chapter 5-**

Shadow and Mystic looked at each other, then at the villager. "Where are the monster's?" Shadow asked. The villager pointed at the chickens. "They're over there." She said. "Uuuuhhhh, those are chickens, not monsters." Shadow said. "No, they're deadly monsters from The End that will only be satisfied by the destruction of all other lifeforms." The villager got really close to Shadow's face, who exchanged glances with Mystic. "Yeeeaaahh. Suuurrre." Mystic said sarcastically. The villager stepped back. "Alright then, if you two will not destroy the monsters. We shall get our Iron Golem to do it then." She looked over to the Blacksmith's hut, as if she was expecting something to come out.

"She's heavy..." Said a voice. "C'mon Rosa, you have to defend us from monsters." Came another, which was followed by a quiet teenage girl's voice. "No. I don't want to fight anything, go away." Soon some villagers came out, pushing a girl. Shadow looked at the girl. He had always thought that HE was tall, with him being 6' 6". But this girl was a giant by his standards. At first glance, she looked about 7' 9" Shadow guessed. She looked upset and looked like she wasn't trying to go to the chickens. In fact, she looked incredibly scared and looked as if she wanted to stay away from them. "Destroy the monsters!" Chanted the villagers. "No, I don't want to! I'm scared!" Rosa cried. "Destroy the monsters!" The villagers kept chanting, but Rosa kept crying out that she didn't want to fight the chickens, and how she didn't like violence.

This went on for several minutes before Shadow stepped forward and raised his voice. "That is enough!" He yelled. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to fight these so-called monsters? Or are you lot as blind as you are stupid!" Rosa ran and hid behind Shadow, which looked comedic. ((Imagine it, a 7' 9" giant that could snap you like a twig, hiding behind a 6' 6" high school student, funny isn't it?)) Shadow glared at the villagers, then looked gently at Rosa. "It's okay," He spoke softly. "You don't have to fight the chickens." Rosa looked at him, then did something that no one expected her to do. She grabbed Shadow, then pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" She squealed as she shook him around like a rag doll. She then looked down at Shadow, who looked a bit squished. "Are you okay Mister?" She asked. Shadow gave no reply, but then Mystic spoke up. "Rosa, I think you crushed him." Rosa looked at Mystic, then back at Shadow, then she walked over to a house and put Shadow on the bed. "I'm so sorry." She said. Shadow chuckled weakly. "Don't worry," He grinned. "I'm not mad Rosa. They shouldn't have forced you to go after those chickens." Rosa nodded. "I don't like fighting," She said. "I just don't want to fight at all, but my dad makes me." Shadow smiled warmly, then pat her on the head. "It's okay, don't fight then. Why don't you walk away?" Rosa looked at Shadow. "Be-be-because," She stammered. "I-I-I'm sc-scared." Shadow was confused. "Scared? Of who?" "My Father, he said if I don't fight to protect a village, he'll hurt me so I won't be able to run away again." She began to sob. Shadow then, to his surprise, grabbed her and hugged her. Rosa then began to cry and hugged him back, crying into his shirt. "There there, don't cry," He said softly. "Everything will be alright." He sighed. "Excuse me," Said a voice, both John and Rosa looked, to see Mystic there. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Mystic said. "But the villagers have decided that, if Rosa won't fight the mobs, then they want both of us to build some sort of defense to protect the town." Shadow nodded. "Alright then, we will need to talk to the villagers," He looked at Rosa. "Rosa, we'll need your help too. But you won't like what I will need you to do." Rosa looked at him. "I'll do what needs to be done, but what will you need me to do?" Shadow looked down at his feet. "I need you to fight," Shadow looked up, to see Rosa staring at him. "Just for tonight, then you won't need to fight here anymore." Rosa nodded. "Just tonight?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "Yeah, just for tonight," He then looked at Rosa's hands. "Could I stand up please?" He asked. Rosa let him go and he stood up. "Let's go then," Rosa said. "The villagers need us then." She stood up and walked outside, Shadow and Mystic followed her.

The three arrived at the town well, the villagers were waiting there. "Attention please!" The priest yelled. "Mister Mysticsword and Mister Shadowspark101 have an idea to protect us from the mobs that have plagued our village for many a night, now please listen to them. They may be our only key for survival." Shadow walked forward. "Hello there!" He said. "One idea is to build a wall around the village. That will keep many of the monsters away from the village." Mystic then cut in. "We'll also dig a moat around the outside of the wall to provide extra protection. The entire operation should take a full night and most of tomorrow." The villagers cheered happily. "But," Shadow added. "We will require all villagers to stay indoors at night, make sure you lock your doors," He then turned to Rosa. "What I want you to do is to walk around the path of the village and attack any mobs that come too close to the villagers. You don't have to destroy them, just smash them enough so they think twice about hanging around." Rosa nodded, she was smiling, but she felt terribly nervous inside.

The sun was setting quickly as the two humans set about their jobs, Shadow was mining cobblestone, & Mystic was digging a moat on the perimeter of town. It was 5 blocks deep by 3 blocks wide. Shadow had just returned with the cobblestone for the wall. "Here you are," Shadow said. "Looks like the moat's finished." He finished. Mystic nodded. "Yeah," He said. "Give me half of whatever you got, and I'll get started on the other side of town, you work here." Shadow did, and Mystic left to start work.

Meanwhile, while the two guys worked on the wall, a silver hatted girl with a bow was watching the two working, she noticed Shadow and grinned. "Today, my prey has been found," She laughed. "This should prove interesting."


	6. Chapter 6 A Bounty worthy of Morons

** I am happy with my reviews for the story except one. And also, I apologize if my chapters seem short, but in Microsoft Office they seem larger than they really do. So I try to fit as much story into the chapters as I can.**

**-Previously in Chapter 5-**

** The three arrived at the town well, the villagers were waiting there. "Attention please!" The priest yelled. "Mister Mysticsword and Mister Shadowspark101 have an idea to protect us from the mobs that have plagued our village for many a night, now please listen to them. They may be our only key for survival." Shadow walked forward. "Hello there!" He said. "One idea is to build a wall around the village. That will keep many of the monsters away from the village." Mystic then cut in. "We'll also dig a moat around the outside of the wall to provide extra protection. The entire operation should take a full night and most of tomorrow."**

**The sun was setting quickly as the two humans set about their jobs, Shadow was mining cobblestone, & Mystic was digging a moat on the perimeter of town. It was 5 blocks deep by 3 blocks wide. Shadow had just returned with the cobblestone for the wall. "Here you are," Shadow said. "Looks like the moat's finished." He finished. Mystic nodded. "Yeah," He said. "Give me half of whatever you got, and I'll get started on the other side of town, you work here." Shadow did, and Mystic left to start work.**

** Meanwhile, while the two guys worked on the wall, a silver hatted girl with a bow was watching the two working, she noticed Shadow and grinned. "Today, my prey has been found," She laughed. "This should prove interesting."**

**-Chapter 6-**

The sun was setting quite rapidly as Shadow was building his section of the wall. "Sheesh, how much longer?" He asked himself. He then noticed that his section of wall was almost done. "Great, then I can rest and call it a night." He smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a shocked expression as an arrow landed by his foot, missing it by mere inches. "Who's there?!" Shadow yelled, as he scanned the area for the sniper. He glared carefully left and right, but didn't see anything. He slowly went back to work, but then he noticed the arrow. _Is that a note?_ He thought, as he picked it up and could not believe what he saw. _I-It's a wanted poster... For me and Mystic_. He gulped. _Wanted dead or alive, reward for Shadowspark101 is 1 Emerald and 4 Iron Ore, reward for Mysticsword is 4 Iron Ore, 1 Coal, and 1 Emerald. This isn't good, I have to show Mystic this, now._ He thought, but he looked for the sniper, to make sure he or she wasn't in the area. It was a good thing he did, a torrent of arrows came blasting at him, he managed to jump behind the wall and avoid getting shot. "Who is shooting?!" He yelled. By this point, the sun had gone down and had been replaced by the moon. Shadow poked his head out and noticed a girl holding a bow. He eyed her carefully, and soon was entranced. This girl had white hair tied up in two ponytails that went down to her back, a skimpy vest that barely covered her chest, and very short shorts. Shadow blushed, then shook his head. "I guess you're the one hunting me?" He asked. The girl said nothing, but shot an arrow at him. "Yipe!" Shadow yelped and ducked, the arrow embedded itself in the wall. "I take that as a yes then." He finished, then he realized something. She was going to bring him and Mystic to Herobrine..._DEAD_. "May I at least know who is hunting me?" He asked. "Sure," The girl said. "It'll be the last thing you hear anyway. I am **Skelly, Princess of the Skeletons,**" She pulled out an arrow. "And you are my prize." She grinned darkly and shot at Shadow, who avoided it again. "You really want to strike an unarmed teen down?" Shadow called. Skelly thought for a second. "Fine," She said, as she grabbed two swords and tossed them to Shadow. "Your choice, they're both stone anyway." She smirked a bit. Shadow picked them up and checked them. "Cool," He then looked up as he held them both in his hands. "Ready." He then charged Skelly.

Skelly was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected Shadow to charge her so recklessly with two swords. But what he said next sure led her to believe he was crazy. "LEEEERROOOOOYYYY JJJEEEENNNKIIIIIINSSSS!" She tried not to giggle, since she knew that she was supposed to kill him. She began firing arrows at him, which caused him to change his pace, from just charging headfirst towards her, to doing a zigzag pattern towards her. She began firing a bit quicker, some of her arrows grazing his skin, causing him to bleed. "Stay back!" Skelly screeched as she began to become a bit less accurate. She was a bit afraid of him now. _What is with this guy, he is just rushing in without thinking this through? _Skelly thought, she jumped back, but didn't jump back far enough, as Shadow slashed her wildly, one of his hits slashed straight through her bow. "There," He said, as he put his swords away. "Now YOU'RE unarmed. I'll let you live." He then stuck out his hand. Skelly looked at him, then at his hand. "What are you playing at?" She asked. Shadow grinned a bit. "Nothing, I just want to congratulate you for trying so hard, better luck next time." Skelly slowly held out her gloved hand, to which Shadow shook, still smiling at her. Skelly couldn't help but smile a bit back. "Well," She said. "I better get going, since I have no bow, I have no reason to continue fighting you now." She backed up. "Right then, good-bye then Skelly," Shadow said. "Oh Yeah, you can call me Shadow," He smiled, then turned away. "I'll see you sometime soon." He then went back to work on the wall, as Skelly left in the shadows.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Came a yell. Shadow looked up to see Rosa running towards where he was, with a look of concern on her face. "I heard you yelling. Who was with you?!" She said. "And who is Leroy Jenkins?" She asked. Shadow laughed. "I wish I knew," He grinned. "And Skelly was here, trying to kill me. Apparently," He sighed. "Mystic and I are being hunted, we have a bounty on our heads." He looked at the paper, then finished up the wall, just in time for the sun to come up. Rosa looked at him, then at the paper. "Why do you two have a bounty on your heads?" She asked. "I guess Herobrine wants both of us dead, but I'm not sure why," He stretched. Just then he noticed a figure walking towards them, a very familiar figure. "Hey Cupa!" He yelled, waving at her. Cupa waved back as she walked over. "Hi Shadow, Hey Rosa." She said as she approached the two. "Where's Mystic?" She asked Shadow. "He's over there." Shadow said, as he pointed behind him. Cupa grinned widely. "That's great, you two survived a night with that bounty on your heads." Shadow looked away, upset. "I better go tell Mystic about that." He sighed as he jumped off the wall and walked towards the town, with Cupa and Rosa following him.

The villagers were in the center of town, cheering that they were now safe from mobs attacking them at night. "Hooray for our guardians!" "Hooray!" "Look, there's Shadow with Rosa, but is that... The princess of the Creepers with them?" The villagers gasped as Shadow, Rosa, and Cupa arrived to the center of town. Mystic saw Cupa and waved. "Hi Cupa!" He grinned broadly at her. Cupa blushed back a bit and waved back. "H-h-hi M-Mystic." She stammered. Shadow then threw a paper at Mystic, who caught it. "What is this?" He asked as he began to unroll the paper. His eye's opened wider than a ravine opening when he read it. "This is a wanted poster... For us." He gulped. Shadow sighed. "Yeah," He said, as he walked over to Mystic. "Apparently, Herobrine is going to push us to the edge of our survival skills, I barely avoided getting turned into a porcupine by the Skeleton Princess while I was building the wall last night." He grunted. "We better get going, there is no time to lose." Cupa said. The blacksmith spoke up. "Excuse me, I believe I could be of some assistance in the matter," Shadow, and Mystic looked at her. "Well, I have a chest in my shop that has items that could help you two." She said. Shadow nodded. "I guess we can have the items in the chest then?" He asked her. "Yes, of course," The blacksmith grinned. "Follow me." She walked towards her shop, with the two humans following her.

-Chapter 6 end-

**Alright, I know that this chapter may not be as well written out as the other chapters, but I am the only one working on this fanfic. So I am going to try another idea. Since I have TWO active fanfics. (Running from the Dark King, and this one.) I will spend one week working on one fanfic, then go to the next one the next week. This way I will (hopefully) be able to spend time on the chapters, and make them longer. Tell me what you think of this idea.**

**Read, Review, and don't let the door hit you on the way out. I need to oil the hinges on that thing.**


	7. Chapter 7 Risks and Romance

** Alright, I have gotten more reviews that I hate. I do this because I want to. Also, All negative comments WILL be deleted. So if you don't like the fanfic, then don't read it. Simple as that.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Shadow & Mystic followed the blacksmith towards her shop, with Rosa and Cupa following not too far behind them. "There is a chest inside the shop, you may have whatever is inside the chest," She smiled. The two boys nodded, then entered the shop. "You two will have to stay out here though." The blacksmith said, blocking Rosa and Cupa. "Alright." Cupa said quietly. The blacksmith then looked at Rosa. "Thank You for protecting us with Mystic and Shadow," She smiled at her. "But with the completion of the wall, it doesn't seem like you'll be needed here anymore. So we'll contact your father, and send you home." Rosa gulped; this was the last thing she would have wanted to hear. "Rosa. What's wrong?" Cupa asked, as she noticed Rosa with tears going down her face. "N-Nothing..." Rosa stammered, as she ran off crying.

Shadow and Mystic had just entered the shop, when they noticed something. "Uuuuhh Mystic," Shadow said. "There are two treasure chests here." Both of them looked at the treasure chests, then at each other, then back to the treasure chests. "Okay then," Mystic said, as Shadow handed one of the stone swords to Mystic. "I say we each open the treasure chests at the same time, and prepare for what happens, besides, you said that you saw a monster that disguised itself as a treasure chest." He gulped. Shadow nodded, he then put his hand on the treasure chest on the left, while Mystic took the one on the right. "Ready?" Shadow asked. Mystic nodded. "3...2...1.. Open." Shadow finished, and they opened the chests.

Rosa was sitting with her back on the wall closest to the blacksmith shop, crying. She didn't want to go back to her father, he wouldn't be happy with her being outsourced to a wall of cobblestone 5 blocks high, and a giant moat 3 blocks deep and 2 blocks wide. She was scared at what her father would say, or worse, do to her. "Rosa!" She heard, and she looked up to see Cupa running up to her, upon closer inspection, she noticed that the auburn haired princess looked as though she had seen a ghost. "Y-Yeah, what is it?" She sniffed. Cupa panted, then blurted out. "There's a Mimic in the Blacksmith shop, Shadow and Mystic are fighting it!" Rosa went wide-eyed in fear; she was horrified of Mimic's, always pretending to be innocent treasure chests, then biting her when she tried to open them. "Hurry, Shadow and Mystic may need help!" Cupa said, looking panicked. "Let's go!" She finished, as she tore off towards the Blacksmith shop.

The two arrived to hear Shadow and Mystic yelling. "Hey, get back here!" "Damn it! That fucking piece of shit swallowed my class ring; I'm going to murder it!" A crowd had gathered to hear the fight going on inside the shop. Cupa and Rosa looked at each other, then snuck towards one of the windows and peeked in. They were surprised to see what was going on. Shadow and Mystic had just gotten the Mystic cornered in the shop, they looked battered, bloody, bruised, and in Shadow's case, very, VERY pissed off. "Let's kill this piece of crap." Mystic grunted, Shadow nodded. "And I still want my class ring back." Shadow growled. The two then raised their swords, and brought them down on the Mimic. The Mimic growled one more time, then fell on one of its sides, then disappeared. On the ground was a chest, and a silver object with a blue gem in the middle of it, which Shadow picked up, smiling widely. "I got it back!" He cheered happily, as he cleaned it with his shirt, and put it back on his finger. The two then heard two voices giggling. They looked back just in time to see the tops of Rosa's hat, and Cupa's jacket duck out of sight. The two looked at each other, with Shadow giving Mystic a sly grin. He motioned outside, and then they walked outside quietly, and then split up to go around the blacksmith shop.

Rosa and Cupa were behind the shop, still giggling, as they had seen what had happened. "Why does Shadow like that ring so much," Rosa asked Cupa. "Do you think it's a marriage ring?" "Nah," Cupa smiled. "He said class ring, so I presume it isn't a marriage ring." She then paused, as she noticed Shadow come around the shop behind Rosa. Shadow stuck one finger in front of his mouth, to which Cupa grinned. She didn't notice that Mystic had come up around the other side of the shop, Rosa did notice him, and he had done the same thing to Rosa. To which Rosa smiled a bit. The two humans snuck up on the unsuspecting princess', they came closer, and closer until. "BOO!" Shadow and Mystic both yelled at the same time. The two princesses screamed in fright, and jumped straight into the arms of the two boys. Mystic caught Cupa, while Rosa slammed into Shadow, causing him to nearly fall to the ground. "That wasn't funny!" Cupa squeaked, as the color returned to her face. "Y-Yeah," Rosa stammered, as she looked at Shadow, who was turning red just trying to keep his legs from giving out. "You two are so mean, scaring royalty like this." Shadow then grunted. "It…must've….slipped….our minds." He wheezed pathetically. Rosa could see how Shadow was struggling to hold her and stood up on her own two feet. Mystic looked over at Cupa, and noticed that she was still clinging to him; she appeared to be getting very comfortable. "Uuhhh, you could let go of me now." Mystic stated. Cupa shook her head. "No thanks, I think I like hugging you," She said, as she cuddled into Mystic's collarbone. "This is what some creepers want, because we lead a lonely lifestyle, going up to people and exploding, thus ending our lives." She smiled warmly at Mystic. Who hadn't noticed that she was blushing, Shadow and Rosa did, however. And the two of them grinned at each other. "Well Rosa," Shadow said to her. "It's been a real honor getting to meet you, and fighting alongside you, Princess Rosa." He bowed respectfully. Rosa giggled, and curtsied. "The pleasure is all mine, Mister Shadowspark." Shadow looked at her, and smirked, then looked at Mystic and Cupa, who was still clinging to him. "Well, we better get going. We need to try and find a good place to set up an HQ. And I don't think the villagers would like having a giant building in the center of the village," He then looked at Rosa, who looked upset, but then smiled when Shadow looked at her. "I hope we meet again Rosa, and hopefully get to know each other." He then left, Mystic with a still clinging Cupa, followed.

As soon as the trio had left, Rosa looked at the village. With her being outsourced, it was all a matter of staying here and run the risk of her father, the King of Iron Golems finding out and getting her to return home. So, she had a choice, risk being caught by her father, or leaving. But even if she left the village, where would she go? She couldn't just travel the land of Minecraftia all on her own, she didn't know where to go, and that would only increase the risk of being caught, or worse….dying all alone, where no one knew where she had gone. She then had an idea. _Shadow said something about making an HQ,_ She thought to herself. _Perhaps he wou__ldn't mind having me come along with him and Mystic, and I know Cupa wouldn't mind having me around, besides, he said that he would like to get to know me better. And I could help him with making his HQ, and perhaps if things work out… We might._ She shook her head._ No no no NO! Rosa, what are you thinking, he wouldn't like you. You're too shy, too soft, not even the other Iron Golems pay you any attention unless Daddy demands they do. _A piece of her brain argued. _But he's different; he actually pays attent__ion to me, not just because I'm a princess..._ She thought sadly. _And before you start arguing again, how would Shadow say it? 'Fuck you, I'm going with him', whether you want me to or not._ And checking around, making sure that none of the villagers were watching, she quickly jumped the fence where Shadow, Mystic and Cupa had left, looked around, then noticed that the three hadn't gotten very far, she followed them, making sure to stay out of sight.

-Chapter 7 end-

**Well, now we see the first pairings than my friend and I face. These are the pairings so far.**

**Cupa/Mysticsword**

**Rosa/Shadowspark101**

**I am debating whether to have the two enter a harem. I am thinking this over, but I will let you, the viewers have the final say.**

**Should Mystic and I enter a harem with the other princess'? Yes or No, Vote on the poll on my profile, and when my MLP fic has been updated this Saturday, that is the decision that I will use.**


	8. Chapter 8 Creepers and Trouble

** Alright, the votes have been cast. And the results are the Mystic and Shadow. Will be in a harem with the princesses. Or at least a few of them. Thank You to all who voted. Now I may have more polls in the future, so keep your eyes peeled for the words VOTE and Insert reason for voting here So, here's Chapter 8. Another thing, I may add sex scenes in future chapters, it all depends on how much I can stomach making you lemons. Why are they called 'Lemons' anyway? Could someone tell me?**

**-Chapter 8-**

Shadow, Mystic, and Cupa continued walking around Minecraftia, with Rosa following not too far behind, but just enough to where she could still see the three of them, but would be able to stay out of sight. It seemed to Rosa, that they had NO idea where they were going. "Uuhh, Shadow?" Cupa asked. "Do you know where we're going?" "Nope," John said bluntly. "But I have a good idea where TO go." He finished. Cupa looked at Mystic, who just smiled at her. "Don't worry," He said, patting Cupa on the head. "We know what we're doing." All of a sudden Shadow stopped abruptly, causing the others to bump into him. "Did you hear that?" He asked, looking around carefully, then slowly walked over to a cavern, and peered in. "Holy Crap!" He suddenly yelled, and ducked down as TNT came flying out of the cave mouth, barely missing him by inches. "Woah!" Yelled Mystic as he grabbed Cupa and pulled out of the way. The TNT exploded 2 blocks from them. "Are you okay Cupa?" He asked. Cupa nodded gently, blushing wildly. "Well, well, well," Came a tomboyish voice from the cave. "If it isn't our twin sister Cupa, what are you doing with the two wanted humans, hmm?" "Isn't it obvious, she's going to hand them over to Herobrine like we were planning to do." Came a second voice from within the cave. Shadow looked at Mystic and Cupa, who looked a bit surprised. "Hello Rachel, Brianna," She said. "Is Sophia there with you?" "Why yes, I'm right here." Came a third voice from within the cave, but this voice was quieter than the other two. Shadow backed up carefully, as three girls similar to Cupa came up to the surface. Shadow and Mystic looked at Cupa, then at the three girls.

Rachel had a red creeper hoodie, and she had coal-smoke gray hair, with gray eyes. Brianna had a blue creeper hoodie, and she had bleach white colored hair, with black eyes. Sophia had a yellow (butter) creeper hoodie, and she had brown colored hair, with slate blue eyes. They looked incredibly similar to Cupa, aside from the color differences. "Well, are you going to say hello to your sisters?" Rachel sneered, grabbing TNT from the pockets in her hoodie. Cupa was shocked. "Rachel, don't." Cupa said, her eyes widening in shock at what Rachel was going to do. "Don't what, Cupa?" Rachel asked. "I'm only going to blast these two into oblivion and hand them over to Herobrine for the rewards." Rachel grinned darkly. She then looked at Sophia, who touched the TNT, causing them to increase in size. Shadow and Mystic gulped and backed up. "Don't go running away now you two," Brianna said. "If you two do run, we'll just chase you down and your pain will only increase." The three sisters slowly approached them. Shadow then decided to do a ballsy trick. He whispered something to Mystic, who nodded. "Let's do it!" They yelled, and charged the three sisters, who were caught off guard. They jumped out of the way and were separated. The two then stopped, hearing hissing noises, this caused Rachel and Brianna to stop and look over to where the hissing was coming from.

Sophia had landed by Cupa when she jumped out of the way and had turned Cupa into her more sinister form, she was no longer Cupa, but she was now **Charged Cupa**. **Charged Cupa still had the creeper hoodie that she wore, but her breasts had gotten larger and her hoodie was opened a bit, showing a bit of her cleavage, which had increased in size, her hair was now a sky blue, her face looked more sinister, and she had fangs poking out of where her top canines were supposed to be, she also had lightning cracking around her, showing that she was a charged creeper. **Everyone looked at each other in horror, then over at Charged Cupa. "Well well well," Charged Cupa said, glancing over to Mystic and Shadow. "Are you two not impressed by my other form?" Her voice had changed as well, she sounded like a 15 year old girl in her normal form, but in this form she sounded like a 21 year old woman. She then looked at her sisters angrily. "You three wished to hurt Mystic and Shadow!" She yelled. "You will DIE for what you've planned to do!" She held out her arms and spawned about 20 charged creepers. "DIE!" She screamed, and that was the last thing everyone heard before the world heard the sound of 20 explosions going off at once, causing a large shock wave.

-Chapter 8 end-

**I apologize for this chapter being very short, but this is my 'Mid-week' filler chapter.**

** Is this the end for our two heroes? Have they be destroyed by the anger that is Charged Cupa?**

** Well my friends and viewers, you'll just have to wait for the weekend to find out.**

** Read, Review, and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9 Split Up with a Bang

** I've received ANOTHER review that I hate from a guest named Dynamic. I do the weekly update for a reason. It is to keep my views up and keep me interested in my series. So like I said, if you have a problem with the story, don't read. If you have a problem with when I upload my chapters, think like me, I possibly do this for a reason. Also, the chapters are short because in Microsoft Office, they seem longer than they really are.**

**-Previously in Chapter 8-**

** Everyone looked at each other in horror, then over at Charged Cupa. "Well well well," Charged Cupa said, glancing over to Mystic and Shadow. "Are you two not impressed by my other form?" Her voice had changed as well, she sounded like a 15 year old girl in her normal form, but in this form she sounded like a 21 year old woman. She then looked at her sisters angrily. "You three wished to hurt Mystic and Shadow!" She yelled. "You will DIE for what you've planned to do!" She held out her arms and spawned about 20 charged creepers. "DIE!" She screamed, and that was the last thing everyone heard before the world heard the sound of 20 explosions going off at once, causing a large shock wave.**

**-Chapter 9-**

When Shadow and Mystic saw the Charged Creepers start spawning in, they had tried to escape the explosion that was going to happen. They had just gotten out of the explosion radius when it had began, but they couldn't escape the shock wave that caught them and flung them into separate directions. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" The two of them screamed as they flew across Minecraftia, with Mystic was sent flying towards the jungle biome, and Shadow headed towards the ocean biome. When the smoke cleared, Sophia, Brianna, Rachel, and Cupa were gone. All that was left, was quite a bit of gunpowder floating above the ground. Rosa slowly peeked out of where she had been hiding from when the fighting had started. She gasped when she saw the damage that had been caused by the explosion.

The ground around the crater was uneven, apparently blown to bits when the creepers blew up at the same time. But something caught Rosa's eye. It was the glint of metal and another of glass in the dirt. She jumped down and picked them up, examining them. _I don't believe it, this is Shadow's ring, a-a-and this a part of his glasses, with whatever is left of the frame. _She thought. She then began to cry. "Shadow, Mystic!" She wailed. "Why!? Why!? Why!?" She then thought she heard something approaching her from behind, she looked behind her and saw an Iron Golem approach her. She sniffed and stood up to face the Iron Golem. "I'm guessing Daddy wants me to return home now?" She asked the Golem. "Yes," The Golem said, nodding. "Lord Ironus requires you at home to talk to you about your village being surrounded by walls of stone and a moat." The Golem finished, staring at her. Rosa nodded. "Alright," She said, hiding the ring and glasses remains in her hands. "Lets go then." The Golem walked away, with Rosa following.

Mystic was sent flying towards the jungle biome; he was horrified at what Cupa had become. _I can't believe it, Cupa having a multiple personality, _Mystic thought,_ and who knew that this other persona was evil... and attractive. Wait, what am I thinking!? _He finished, as the jungle biome came into view. He looked up and noticed it. "Oh shit, this is gonna hurt!" He yelled, as he bounced off of the top of a tree, and slowed to a stop. "Oowwww." Mystic moaned, as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around , but soon regretted that after seeing how high he was. _Holy Crap! I'm way too high off of the ground! _Mystic screamed in his head. He then noticed that some trees were close together, and high enough so that he could use them like ladders to get down to the ground. _Well, now that is lucky._ He thought as he began to jump from tree to tree to get to the ground. He didn't notice that the sun was setting below the horizon, nor did he notice that he was being watched from the shadows of some trees by 12 sets of red eyes, or hear a girls voice. "He's rather cute, go my pets, and bring him to me, alive."

Shadow on the other hand, had a rather quiet trip, he thought that he was going to land in a biome that had land in it. But to his shock and horror, he noticed that he was running out of land to fall on, and was in fact heading towards the ocean. _Oh Crap! _Shadow yelled in his head._ This isn't going to end well. _He was never good as swimming, even though he enjoyed it. He then looked at his hands and realized that his ring was gone, as were his glasses. "Son of a..." _**Splash! **_Shadow hit the water and skipped across the flat water like a stone and landed with a final 'splash' in the water. He looked around and felt something reach around one of his legs. He gasped in surprise and kicked the thing that had grabbed him, then swam for the surface. "Cough, Cough!" He spluttered for air as he came to the surface. "What the fuck was that!?" He yelled, looking around for land to swim to. He noticed some shoreline in the distance and swam as fast as he could to the shore, but didn't get to far before the same something that had his leg grabbed both of his legs and dragged him down below the flat water. Before blacking out, he noticed a shadowy figure swim up to him and touch his cheeks, then everything went black.

-Chapter 9 end-

**I know that this chapter is short, but I thought that it would be a good idea to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. What has this girl in the jungle want with Mystic? And who is this shadowy figure and what does she want with Shadow?**

** Well my friends, you'll have to wait until next week to find out the answers.**


	10. Chapter 10 Mystic and Silk

** Well, time for Chapter 10, now I'm going to split the chapter into two parts, and all chapters will be like this until Shadow and Mystic meet up again.**

**-Chapter 10-**

Mystic had been jumping through the jungle trying to find his way out, but no matter where he turned, he seemed to think that he had been running around in circles. "Okay, that is it!" He suddenly yelled. "I swear I've passed that same damn tree for about the 6th time already!" He punched a tree in anger, then froze as he heard something. "**Slurp**." He gulped, knowing that sound all to well. "Oh damn, spiders... I hate spiders." He whined, remembering his arachnophobia. He looked around, scanning the area carefully for any sign of his 8-legged fear. Seeing no spiders, he sighed with relief and turned to leave, but then stopped. "Okay," He said to himself. "Which direction did I come from?" He looked around again, trying to get his bearings in the thick foliage of the jungle.

He then felt something tap him on the shoulder, and he froze up. "Don't kill me!" He yelped in fear. But then calmed down as he heard a voice from behind him. "That didn't turn out as planned, I should have jumped on you and scared you, not just tap you on the shoulder." He turned around as saw a girl standing there, she seemed to be a bit upset. But she looked at Mystic. "Hello," She said. "I'm Silk, I'm the **Princess of Spiders**." Mystic stammered. "Sp-sp-spiders?" He gulped, fixing his shirt collar. "Yeah," Silk said, narrowing her eyes. "Spiders, something wrong with that?" Mystic quickly shook his head. "N-N-No, n-n-not at all." He stammered. Silk grinned darkly. "You're afraid of spiders aren't you?" She asked, bearing her spider fangs. Mystic yelped in fear. "Fine, I'm afraid of spiders, alright!?" Mystic shouted, afterward Silk shot webs out of her mouth and began to tie up Mystic, who froze up in fear. "L-Lets me go...mmmphh." Mystic tried to say, but she had already covered up his mouth when he had began to talk. Silk grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in to Herobrine," She said. Mystic sighed a bit in relief. "What I'm going to do is much MUCH worse." When she finished that sentence, Mystic began to thrash about, trying to undo the web around him. But he soon gave up, as Silk whistled shrilly, two spiders arrived and stopped in front of Silk, then looked at her as if awaiting orders. "One of you, take our friend back to the lair." She said, then sat on one of the spiders and patted in on the side. "Let's go." She smiled at bit, as the spider carrying her headed in some random direction, and the other spider followed, dragging a still tied up Mystic behind it, who had given up trying to break loose of his sticky, white binds.

A few minutes later, the party approached a cave entrance that had webs covering its entrance. Silk and the two spiders stopped just outside the entrance. Silk got off the spider and walked up to the cave, then chewed the webs, parting them. She then turned to the spiders and motioned for them to follow her. The spiders did, and when they passed through, the webs behind them covered the entrance again, as if Silk and the spiders had never gone through them.

They then arrived in what appeared to be a throne room covered in spider webs. There were spiders all around the room, crawling about, minding their own business. Silk tried to be quiet as she started to try and sneak Mystic through the throne room, but a booming, screeching voice called out. "**Silk!**" Silk cringed a bit after hearing that voice. "Yes father, what is it?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "**You're back here earlier than usual, is there something I should know about?**" Her father said, slowly lowering himself to the eerie light that barely lit the room. Her father was **a giant spider, apparently a huge wolf spider, he had red eyes and large fangs, and at the bottom of each of his eight legs were very sharp points that looked as though they could be used for stabbing and slicing. He towered over Silk, since she was 5'4" he was at least 8'5". **He looked at Silk, then noticed the spider that was hauling a very tired Mystic. "**Who have you tied up in that web Silk?**" He asked, his fangs moving whenever he talked. "No one important Dad," Silk retorted. "Now may I go, I have things to do." Her father nodded. "**Very well then, but you had best be ready to go to Sunbreak Village, you ARE required to go every month to talk to the other princesses.**" He finished. Mystic, still tied up, raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Daybreak Village, I wonder where that is, _he wondered. _and why is Silk required to go there? _His thoughts were rudely interrupted, as apparently Silk had decided to start moving again, he knew this by the fact the he felt himself being lifted over someone's shoulder, and the bumping of someone walking didn't help matters.

Soon Silk stopped moving and Mystic found himself being tossed onto the floor. "mmph." He grunted as he hit the floor with a **thud. **"That was close," Silk said, taking a sigh of relief. "Now, lets get you undone, I'm sure your sweating your ass off in there." She smirked a bit as she began to unravel the web that she had shot around Mystic's head.

Mystic took a deep breath of air when his mouth was free. "What the he..mmpphhh." He began to yell, but was silenced when Silk kissed him. "Shush," She said in a hushed tone. "I had to sneak you past my father, and if he finds out that you're here, he'll send all the spiders after you to kill you. But I'll protect you, if you just give me what I want, then when I am done, I'll let you leave." Mystic's eyes went wide in fright. He had a choice of either yelling and getting killed by hundreds, if not thousands of spiders, or listening to a spider girl, and actually having a chance to escape and find Shadow. He took a deep breath and then spoke quietly. "I only have two questions, one is what do you want me to do, and the second is about Daybreak Village, why do you have to go there?" Silk smiled and licked her lips in anticipation.

-Chapter 10 end-

** I know that this chapter was short, but I had to end it somewhere so I can get started on Shadow's (my) chapter. Also, I don't think I'll be able to stomach typing up lemon scenes for you guys, so I have this to ask of you. I would like one of you (my reviewers) to type out the lemon scenes for me. But I have certain criteria that must be fulfilled though. PM me for details. Also, HAPPY EASTER everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11 Shadow, Squids, and Sex

** Well, now it's time for Chapter 10.2, a.k.a Chapter 11. Also, this chapter will have a sex scene in it. Thank you to Tabuu99 for doing the lemon for me.**

**-Chapter 11-**

Shadow slowly woke up in a cavern. He looked around, noting the area full of rocks, and a wanted poster... Wait. "WANTED POSTER!?" Shadow suddenly yelled, he tried to jump to his feet but felt something wrapped around him, he looked down and gulped, seeing himself tied up by an squid that was wrapped around the bed. "I've never had Calamari," Shadow smirked. "But I'm more than willing to try a new kind of seafood." The squid's eyes went wide with fright, as if it understood what Shadow had said. It then did unraveled itself from Shadow, who then thrashed and kicked himself loose. A door then slammed open, causing Shadow and the squid to look at the door. A girl walked into the room.

The girl was wearing an ocean blue short-sleeve shirt, with an ocean blue skirt and a black squid hat with eyes on it, she was around 5'7", she had forest green eyes, and had long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back, she had around B-Cup breasts. She glanced over at Shadow. "Oh," She said. "You're awake," She walked over to the squid, who had a black eye when Shadow had kicked himself loose. "Oh, poor baby," She cooed to the squid. "Did the big bad boy hurt you." The squid made some gurgling noises, the girl nodded. "Don't worry, you go to the ocean and swim to your heart's content, I'll deal with the big meanie." The squid did more gurgling, than swam through a hole in the floor. The girl looked over at Shadow, glaring a bit. "You big meanie!" She screamed in anger. "Why did you hurt my squid!?" Shadow was not one to take someone yelling at him. "Hey, that squid had me tied up against my will!" Shadow growled. "You're lucky enough I didn't kill him, grill him with spices and lemon juice, and eat him!" The girl gulped at what Shadow had said. "Y-y-you wouldn't have..." She stammered. "Oh I would have," Shadow smirked.

The girl stared in Shadow in utter disbelief. "So, are you going to turn me in to Herobrine for the reward?" Shadow asked, motioning to the wanted poster on the wall of the girl's room. The girl shook her head. "No," She said. "I wasn't, my father put it there so in case you two were ever captured we would know what you looked like." She blushed a bit. "You look cuter in real life than you do in the poster." She smiled. "Riight," Shadow said. "Anyway, you know my name, but what's yours?" "Oh, how could I forget. My name is Inky." She grinned. Shadow nodded a bit. "Alright, so now what?" He asked. "Why did you bring me here if you knew that I was able to swim towards shore?" He asked, walking towards a wall and leaning on it. "Oh, I wouldn't lean there if I were you." Inky said, holding out her hand. But Shadow had hit a button and soon the wall opened behind him. He peered in and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

The wall had opened similar to a closet, there were pictures of Shadow and Inky together in all positions, some very suggestive. There was one of him holding a marriage ring to Inky, who had little hearts above her head. But what scared him was that the floor was covered in a liquid that stunk the room and caused Shadow to recoil. "Holy Crap!" He yelled. "You have problems!" He yelped, but then felt tentacles wrap around him, he looked back and saw Inky looking at him like a prize trophy that she had always wanted.

-Lemon scene here, skip past if you don't want to read-

"Let go of me!" Shadow yelled, as he struggled to get out of Inky's grasp. _Shit, she's strong. _Shadow thought in a panic. Inky grinned at him. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I won't allow you to leave me, not after I found you, and saved your life," She walked up to Shadow and kissed him. "And this is your way of paying me back, by staying here. And being mine forever." She grinned darkly. Shadow gulped. _Man, that sounded like a horrible romance novel. And I should know, I type fanfics for fucks sake._ Shadow tried a bit more to push her away, but Inky just grappled her tentacles around him tighter and started to pull him towards her bed. "And here is how you'll begin to pay me back," She said, as her tentacles took off Shadow's clothes as she began to take off her skirt and shirt, as well as her lingerie. "Now, be mine forever." Inky kissed Shadow again and started to fondle his jewels with her hand while the other hand rubbed her clit.

Shadow moaned at her touch. "I-Inky, s-stop please." Shadow begged but she just ignored him. She then stopped and pulled down both Shadow's pants and boxers. He was then surprised at what she saw after she dropped Shadow's pants and boxers to the floor. "Oh my, you certainly are a big boy." She said as she gentyly stroked it, earning more moans from Shadow. "Ooohhhh..." Shadow moaned. He couldn't help it, she was forcing him to do this, but he didn't want to. "Aaahh!" Shadow moaned loudly as she kissed the tip of his member.

"I-Inky, stop!" Shadow pleaded, but Inky continued to ignore him. "If you thought that was good, then you're going to love this." Inky said, before giving his member a long and slow lick. "Aahhh!" Shadow moaned, causing Inky giggled. "You say you want me to stop, but the way you're reacting is saying something else." Inky saind before licking it again. "nnnnnn..." He tried to fight back another moan. _Man, this feels so good, is this what sex feels like? _Shadow thought. _Perhaps I could enjoy this... NO! I have to find Mystic and Cupa._

"You like this, I can tell." Inky said. What she did next surprised Shadow quite a bit. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, but he had a stomach feeling that he wasn't going to like it. Inky's tentacles began to stroke Shadow's manhood while she finished undressing him. "Ahhh!" Shadow moaned. _They feel really strange. _He thought, as Inky giggled at his sudden reaction. "You're getting harder Shadow." She said teasingly while she was still stroking his member. "S-Stop... Now..." Shadow begged, but to no avail. Inky then took off all her clothes, stopping the tentacles so she could take them off. "N-Now what are you doing?" Shadow said, still a bit dazed from the pleasure from before.

She giggled before her tentacles stopped stroking him and one grabbed both his hands and forced them above his head. Inky then got on her knees and kissed his tip again. "Aahh! P-please, that is enough..." He moaned. _I'm not sure how much I can take, this girl obviously knows what she is doing..._ He thought. She giggled again before she took Shadow's manhood into her mouth and began to suck it rapidly. "Gyah! N-No, pl-please, quit it..." Shadow begged again. Inky didn't listened and continued. _He's getting bigger, I know he's secretly enjoying this._ She thought. _I wonder what would happen if..._ She grinned a bit.

Just then, two tentacles began to play with Shadow's nipples. "nnnngghhh..." He tried to fight back a hard moan. Inky giggled. "You're so cute when you try to resist." She said and suddenly deep-throated Shadow, causing him to moan and buck his hips forward a little. _D-dang it, she's almost got me right where she wants me. Under her control._ He thought rapidly. _Cum for me now, my dear Shadow._ Inky thought darkly. The tentacles began to squeeze his nipples now and she began to rapidly suck his cock. Shadow did his best to fight back any and all of his moaning. _N-No.. I will not lose, I have to stay strong, but shit this feels so good... _He thought while trying to resist. Inky then stopped and took his cock out of her mouth. "You will cum for me, and you'll never want to leave after I'm through with you." She said with a smile.

She then used her tentacles to push Shadow to the ground. She grabbed her B-Cup breasts. "Ever heard of a titfuck?" She asked him, grinning a bit. _T-Titfuck? Is this girl serious?_ Shadow thought. Inky didn't wait for his reply and wrapped her breast around his manhood and began to move up and down, with his manhood between them. "nnnn..." Shadow tried really hard to fight back a moan of pleasure. _Oh my god, this feels so fucking good, but I must stay strong. _He thought, as the tentacles playing with his nipple finally stopped, but then moved to his face. "W-What are you doing?" Shadow asked, very confused. _Oh good, she's finally giving up... _He thought, relieved to have the nipple stimulating stop.

Inky giggled before trying to stick one tentacle into Shadow's mouth. She then began to move her breasts faster, with his manhood still between them. "Nnnnnnn... GAH!" She cried out as he came all over her breasts and face. _Shit... I lost.. _He thought. Inky moaned as she felt his seed covering her face and dripping down her breasts. The tentacles that were trying to enter Shadows mouth stopped and retreated. She giggled. "You came so much Shadow." She smiled at him.

"So are w-we done?" Shadow asked, trying to catch his breath. Inky smiled. "Not just yet." She said in a tone that scared Shadow. She then lay down on her back and the tentacles let his arms go, but they stayed near him, in case he tried to fight back. Inky spread her legs and grinned. "Pleasure me." Shadow gulped. "I c-can't..." He said, very nervous. "Do it!" Inky raised her voice. Some of the tentacles grabbed Shadows head and forced it towards her clit, which was clearly dripping wet. "B-But... I'm not sure h-how..." Shadow said, but Inky interrupted him. "Just lick my clit." She said as Shadow was now in front of her dripping entrance. Shadow sighed. "Fine." He said, trying not to show he's frustrated as he licked her entrance. Inky moaned in pleasure. "More Shadow, more!" She said very seductively, causing Shadow to blush. Shadow continued this, and he felt that he was starting to become aroused again. _Oh shit, I hope she doesn't notice that._ He thought.

Inky didn't notice, as she was too busy moaning. "Oh, Shadow, Aahh!" She then climaxed a bit onto Shadow's face. Shadow calmly pulled away and used his discarded shirt to wipe his face clean. "Sheesh, that was disgusting!" He said. _Man, that was great, but I better wrap this up quick and disappear to find Cupa and Mystic. _He thought, as he began to get up, but Inky then grabbed his shoulder. "One...More...Thing..." Inky said, gasping for breath. She then flipped over and was on her stomach with her but in the air. "Fuck...me..." She said slowly.

Shadow blushed darkly and felt his member hardening again. Inky noticed this and said very seductively. "I know you want to fuck me, look how hard you are." Shadow covered his member, embarrassed. Inky was now slightly annoyed and used her tentacles to push him closer to her. "W-What?" Shadow asked. "Fuck me now!" Inky yelled, pushing Shadow closer.

"I-I'm sorry." Shadow said, feeling a bit scared. "Stick it in me!" She yelled, giving him a look that could scare anyone. "Okay okay." He answered, clearly horrified of the squid girl. Inky then smiled a bit. "I'm sorry," She giggled. "I just... I just love this so far. Please, fuck me." She looked at Shadow innocently. "As long as you promise to not get mad like that again." Came his reply, as he got into position. Inky nodded, giggling. "I promise, now hurry up and stick it in me." Shadow thought a bit, then asked. "Is this your first time?" Inky blushed darkly. "Y-Yes, it's my first time. Please let it be with you Shadow." Shadow blushed. _Well, looks like I will have sex with someone after all, in your face life. _Shadow thought. "W-Well, here we go." He said as he thrusted into her. Inky moaned as he did this. "Ohhhhh, s-so gooood!" Shadow was speechless. "I-I just broke your hymen, didn't you feel that?" Shadow asked, confused as he moved in and out of her.

Inky began to cry. "It...hurts...so...much...I tried to hold back...pain..." "I-I'm sorry, let me know when you're ready." He said, as he slowed to a stop. They both waited there, for what felt like hours, but in reality was only 3 minutes before she spoke up. "G-Go on...p-please..." Shadow nodded, and began to thrust her again. "Y-You're so tight Inky." He said, moaning with pleasure. Inky moaned with pleasure, she was still crying, but was moaning. "Ohhhhh, you're...so big Shadow." Shadow continued to thrust into her. "H-How am I d-doing?" He asked. "P-Perfect!" Inky moaned as he began massaging her breast to increase her pleasure.

"O-ohhhh...th-this feels so g-good..." Shadow moaned. Inky smiled. "I'm g-glad you...like it." She continued moaning. Shadow was moaning very loudly. "I-I wish we could be at t-this for hours." He said. Inky felt a strong sense of accomplishment as he said that. It had started out as rape, but now had turned to consensual sex. "I'm...close!" Inky moaned. _Ohhh Scrap, it feels like heaven, if not better._ Shadow thought, while he began to massage her ass. Inky was surprised, but soon she began to enjoy it. "Ohhhh...Shadow..Fuck!" Inky swore as she climaxed.

Shadow then grunted. "I'm close." He said, feeling pressure build up in his member. Inky moaned again. "Please...do it...i-inside!" Shadow was shocked. "B-But w-won't you get pregnant?" He asked. "I don't care...do it inside of me!" She moaned as Shadow's seed filled up her womb. Shadow then took his cock out of her and fell next to her, out of breath.

-End of Lemon, open your eyes little people.-

Shadow panted as he and Inky lay in Inky's bed. "Well," Inky said. "Shadow... Before you leave. I just want to say." She spoke, but to her surprise, Shadow had fallen asleep. "I...love...you..." She said, a bit stunned at how fast Shadow had fallen asleep. She sighed, and wrapped her arms, legs, and tentacles around him, then pulled him close to her and hugged him, as she began to go to sleep. Neither of them knew that a white-eyed girl was watching the two sleeping teens. She looked down at the ground. "So that's Shadowspark101?" She asked herself. "Well, this may prove interesting." She chuckled, then disappeared.

-Chapter 11 end-

**Well, this has to be the longest chapter I've ever had to do. Even if 7/8th's of the chapter wasn't MY work. I would like to thank Tabuu99 for making that thrilling lemon that we've read. Who is this white haired girl? And what does she want with Shadow?**

** Also, I'm going to put another poll up in my profile. Should the girls get pregnant? Yes or No? Go to my profile and vote now! Read, Comment, Review, and Favorite.**


	12. Chapter 12 Daybreak Village at Daybreak

**Alright, the poll has been set up for you people. Enjoy it while it lasts. So, Shadow has now screwed Inky, and Mystic has been captured and possibly raped by Silk. Now we'll get this Chapter moving, and get the two dudes back as a team. So far the polls are Yes on the Mob Girls becoming Pregnant. Keep the votes coming people. (No pun intended.)**

**-Chapter 12-**

Silk slowly awoke, she smiled widely, remembering the fun times she had had with Mystic all night. She heard some motion coming from her left and looked, seeing her partner stirring, as he was waking up. "Morning Mystic, baby." She cooed, as Mystic woke up. "Morning, Silk," He yawned. "What happened last night?" He asked. He then noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes, nor was Silk. He gulped as the nights events slowly came back to him. "Oh." He said bluntly. Silk giggled. "If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it so much." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I remember that." Mystic said. Silk rubbed his stomach. "C'mon, I'm sure my dad heard us go at it all night, you better wear this and try to make a new persona for yourself." She said, as she gave Mystic his clothes and a cloak that fell to the floor. Mystic quickly got dressed and put on the cloak, but he wasn't prepared for what Silk did next, she grabbed him and began to weave a mask for him. "What're you doing?" He asked. "Making a mask for you baby," She said. "We can't have them seeing your face a figuring out who you are." She had just finished the mask and had put it on his head, when her father knocked on the door. "**Silk, open up, I have to talk to you and your mate about something!"** His voice boomed, causing Mystic to fall off of Silk's web laden bed. "Yes dad? What is it? Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" She asked, letting her father into the room. Her father looked around the room before finding Mystic. **"Well well well, hello there," **He said, then he raised his voice.** "Who are you and what makes you think you have the right to fool around with my daughter!?" **Mystic gulped, his arachnophobia was kicking in, but then he remembered what might happen if he were found. He then realized something. _They seem to only know our screen names. I wonder what would happen if I used my REAL name? _He smirked behind the mask, than spoke. "I am Bao, and Silk found me and brought me here," He said, trying to disguise his voice. "If it wasn't for her, I would've been wandering the jungle at the mercy of whatever mobs were out there. And for that I am grateful." He finished. Silk's father looked at Silk. **"Is this true Silk?" **He asked, sounding very confused. Silk nodded. "Yes dad, if I hadn't found him, Bao would've died last night, and us having sex was his way of repaying me." Silk explained, making sure she heard Bao's name right. Silk's father nodded, understanding the sex given the circumstances. **"Alright then, but next time take your mating to another room deeper in the castle, you kept most of us awake with your moaning. Also Silk, be ready to leave for Daybreak Village, and Bao can come with us if he chooses." **He said, as he turned to leave. Bao nodded. "Yes sir. We'll remember that, and I will accompany you," He said, then turned to Silk. "Well, I guess I'll find out about Daybreak Village after all." He said, smiling behinds his mask. Silk giggled and kissed him, but then stopped hearing the door open.

"Sis, what was with all the moaning last night?" Came a young voice. Silk and Bao turned to see a thirteen year old girl standing in the doorway. This girl was wearing a dark green hoodie with a dark green skirt, she had red eyes with red pearls in her purple hair that was done up in pigtails. "Oh, it was just my new boyfriend Widow. Don't worry about it too much." Silk said, hugging Bao and kissing the cheek of his mask. "You two kept me up all night with all that moaning you did." Widow said huffily, crossing her arms. "We're sorry Widow, but it couldn't be helped." Bao said, kneeling to her eye level. Widow nodded. "If you two are ready," She huffed. "We should go to Daybreak Village." She turned and walked out the door, with Bao and Silk following.

Daybreak Village was a village that had been conquered by the mobs weeks ago. The human villagers had begged for their lives, and the main mob leaders had agreed, on the condition that the villagers become slaves to them. So the villagers became slaves to the mobs, by turning their village into a hub of sorts for the mobs. The humans also took orders from the mobs, by making new structures specifically for the mobs and the princesses. Bao took in the sights of the village as he followed Widow, Silk, and their father. "Wow, this place looks better then any village I've ever seen." He said. Silk smiled at him. "I know, the humans here are quite obedient, they fear for their lives," She whispered to Bao. "Just make sure you don't blow your cover, or I won't be able to help you." Bao nodded. "I understand." He said, as the four approached a building. Silk and Widows father turned towards the three. **"Alright, you three will go into this building and how would you youngsters say it? 'Mingle'? I will go talk to the other kings about Mystic and ****Shadow's whereabouts. The two of them will not escape us." **He then left. When he had left, Bao and Silk looked at each other, both a bit nervous. "No pressure huh?" Silk asked, half joking, half serious. Bao nodded, and the three entered the building, which on the inside looked similar to a bar at the Vegas Strip. "Hey Silk!" Called Skelly, she was the skeleton princess, and had tried to kill Shadow a few chapters ago. "Hey Skelly, how have you been. I want you to meet someone!" Silk called, waving Skelly over. Skelly smiled and walked over. "Meet my boyfriend Bao, he's the prince of..." Silk tapped Bao on the shoulder. "I'm the Prince of the Inzektors." Bao said. **(Yes, the Inzektor's from Yu-Gi-Oh.)** "Hmm," Skelly said, eying Bao up. "You seem like a fair person, and we don't have any other males besides Rot, perhaps we could..." She said, smiling. "No Skelly, Bao is mine," Silk said, then she turned to Bao. "Head over to the bar Bao, and I'll join you later." She smiled at Bao. "Of course Silk." Bao said, as he left for the bar. When he was out of sight, Skelly turned to Silk. "How was he?" "Oh, he was wonderful Skelly, he has to be the best partner any girl could want." The two giggled like schoolgirls.

Bao looked at the bar, there were so many girls there, talking and socializing. He noticed another cloaked figure sitting at the far corner of the bar. The figure didn't seem to make any movements. Bao decided to sit close to that figure and see what would happen. "This seat taken?" He asked, the figure waved his hand in a 'go ahead' motion. When Bao sat down, the figure spoke in a British Accent. "So, you're the Inzektor Prince?" He asked. Bao nodded. "Yeah, us Inzektors are proud warriors, we fight as a team." Bao said, showing pride for his dueling deck that was left back in his world. "Is that why John could kick your butt in duel monsters?" The figure said in a sarcastic manner. Bao growled. "What gives you the right to make fun of Inzektors?" Bao asked indignantly. "The prince of the Prometheans." **(Yes, the Prometheans from Halo 4.)** Came the reply. Bao looked at the figure. "Shadow?" He whispered. The figure nodded. "Nice to see you too Bao, and it's John." John said, taking of his hood, exposing bleached white hair with orange highlights in places, and metallic orange eyes, among other changes.

-Chapter 12 end-

**Well, there are obvious references in here. The poll will be up for a bit longer to allow more votes. So read, review, and vote. And have a nice day everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13 Prometheans and Squids

** Well, now it's time for Chapter 13, and we will see why Shadow is using his real name, and why he is 'The Prince of the Prometheans.'**

**-Previously Chapter 12-**

** Bao looked at the bar, there were so many girls there, talking and socializing. He noticed another cloaked figure sitting at the far corner of the bar. The figure didn't seem to make any movements. Bao decided to sit close to that figure and see what would happen. "This seat taken?" He asked, the figure waved his hand in a 'go ahead' motion. When Bao sat down, the figure spoke in a British Accent. "So, you're the Inzektor Prince?" He asked. Bao nodded. "Yeah, us Inzektors are proud warriors, we fight as a team." Bao said, showing pride for his dueling deck that was left back in his world. "Is that why John could kick your butt in duel monsters?" The figure said in a sarcastic manner. Bao growled. "What gives you the right to make fun of Inzektors?" Bao asked indignantly. "The prince of the Prometheans." _(Yes, the Prometheans from Halo 4.) _Came the reply. Bao looked at the figure. "Shadow?" He whispered. The figure nodded. "Nice to see you too Bao, and it's John." John said, taking of his hood, exposing bleached white hair with orange highlights in places, and metallic orange eyes, among other changes.**

-Chapter 13-

Bao was stunned at John's change in look, he looked different from the picture in the wanted posters. "John, nice to see you again. I thought you were destroyed when those creepers went off." John chuckled. "Well, us Prometheans are versatile beings," John said, quietly motioning to Bao that some princesses were watching. "It'll take a bit more than explosions to kill us." Bao nodded, adjusting his mask. "Well, I would like to talk to you about that new look. You said you'd never bleach your hair." Bao whispered. John nodded. They looked around to make sure they weren't being watched by anyone, then John told his story to Bao.

-Flashback-

Inky awoke the next morning to the sounds of a door being opened. She slowly looked up and noticed her father, a giant squid staring at her and Shadow, who was still sleeping. **"Inky, what is a wanted human doing in your bed!?" **The squid roared angrily. "Daddy wait, Shadow is..." Inky started, but her father spoke first. **"Don't tell me that HE was the reason of all the moaning last night!?" **Roared Inky's father. "Please daddy, you can't hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong! And I love him!" Inky yelled back. Inky's father looked from Inky, to the sleeping Shadow, who surprisingly hadn't moved during the whole argument. **"I will talk to him about the poster and get his side of the story. Then, if I see fit, he will either die, or I will let him live." **"Better idea, why don't you talk to him now." Shadow said, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you need to know sir?" He asked. Inky's father looked at him. **"More so about you and Mysticsword. You two have only appeared and yet you're both wanted by Herobrine. I only want to know why you two are being hunted." **

Shadow sighed. "Alright, Mystic and I are humans from another dimension, Herobrine dragged us into the dimension and told us he would study our survival skills for two Minecraft years, and then if we survived he would let us return home..." So Shadow explained everything to Inky's father and Inky, telling them about what had happened the first night, them meeting Cupa and Rosa, saving a village, meeting Cupa's sisters, and the giant explosion that had separated the two. "So Inky found me and brought me here, we had sex, and that's about it," Shadow finished. "We haven't done anything worthy of a bounty while we were in Minecraftia, I believe Herobrine is testing us any spreading slander about us." Inky's father nodded, while Inky hugged Shadow. **"I see, so Herobrine is just putting you two to the test, to see how you will react in certain situations. And I can tell just by looking at you that you aren't really as evil looking as the posters make you two out to be." **Shadow chuckled. "Yeah, all you have to do is add shadow to any drawing and poof, they look evil." Inky's father laughed. **"And a good sense of humor, I like that in a person. Anyway, we were just going to Daybreak Village for today, you are welcome to join us." **He said, then Inky jumped up. "Wait Daddy, I have to disguise him first, could you wait outside first please?" She asked, looking at her father innocently. Her father nodded and went outside of the door to wait for Inky and Shadow.

When he was out of sight, Inky turned to Shadow. "Now lets get you all fixed up." She giggled, as she turned to a double chest in the corner of her room. She walked over and reached in, making sure Shadow got a good look at her rear as she did so. Shadow blushed darkly, and fought back his erection. Inky giggled and brought out orange dye, and buckets filled with water, and some potions filled with a different liquid. "Uuhhh," Shadow began. "What's all that for?" Inky giggled. "It's to change your appearance silly, we can't have you walking around looking like that, now can we?" She approached Shadow, who was just figuring out what was going on. Inky grabbed Shadow with her tentacles, to make sure he didn't run, or try to fight back. "Now lets dye that hair." She smiled, as she lunged at Shadow. The last things that Inky's father could hear, were the sounds of things smashing, yelling, and a sound that sounded like someone was having their hair bleached. He chuckled, knowing that Shadow was having his hair bleached and colored by Inky, and that he was breaking things and yelling in a futile attempt to get away. **"Careful dear, you don't want to kill him." ** He called through the door.

A few minutes later, Inky came out, fully dressed an a one piece dress that was an ocean blue. She smiled at her father. "Shadow will come out in a little bit, I had to do a lot of work since his hair was such a dark shade of brown," She giggled and walked towards a long ladder. "Daddy, where does this ladder lead up to?" Inky's father looked at her. **"That ladder leads up to the surface, I decided to keep it there for you, before I found out that you were an adept swimmer." ** He said, as he noticed the door open and Shadow silently walked out. "I feel ridiculous," Shadow muttered, "But I guess I can't complain if I'm incognito." Shadow had also changed his clothes, he was now wearing a gray suit, and he was wearing a dull white cloak with Orange markings. Inky walked up to Shadow and hugged him. "You look so great Shadow." She giggled, as she kissed him. Shadow shook his head slightly. "Call me John, and if anyone asks, I'm The Prince of Prometheans'." He said in a British accent. Inky giggled as she heard John spoke. "Don't speak so much baby, or you might make me feel ready again." She grinned, as she rubbed his cheeks. John chuckled and fixed his hood, than looked at Inky's father. "I'm ready to go, so I just climb up the ladder and I'm at the surface?" He asked. Inky's father was surprised. **"How did you know that? You weren't even near the door when we were talking about the ladder." **John chuckled. "I read the script, booyah." He smiled at Inky. "Well John, I'll go with you on land to Daybreak Village so you won't get lost. Daddy will need to swim all the way through the rivers to get there." She said, then she and John began to climb up the ladder to the surface.

-Flashback end-

"So after a very long hike through some biomes, Inky and I found our way to Daybreak Village, and here I am now," John finished, then he raised his hand. "Yo barkeep, glass bottle of water over here," He said, the human nodded and brought him a bottle, which he drank down thankfully. "Thank You." He smiled, then turned back to Bao. "So John, where is Inky anyway?" He asked. "She's over there with two of Cupa's sisters, I believe the sister's are Sophia and Rachel I believe." He snorted, as he and Bao looked over to the three girls. Bao sighed and cracked his knuckles, but then stopped after smelling the air. "John, have you noticed that smell?" He asked. John nodded. "I think Rot is standing behind us." He said calmly. They turned and noticed a teenage boy wearing blue pants and a green hoodie behind them, clenching his teeth in anger as well as balling his fists. "You..." He said, taking deep breaths. The two humans looked at each other, than back to Rot. The princesses and humans that were there turned to see the confrontation brewing in front of them.

-Chapter 13 end-

**Well, this has to be the fastest chapter I've ever typed up. Less then 24 hours after Chapter 12 came out. It's a new record.**

** Also, I've seen that my story has a little more than 7k views! People, you're awesome, if weren't for you I would've stopped making this a while ago. You are the reason I still type this up.**


	14. Chapter 14 Daybreak Bar

** Okay, time to skip the pre-show entertainment. Introducing Yami in this chapter. This is Tabuu99's OC.**

**-Chapter 14-**

John and Bao looked over at the Zombie Prince, who was clenching his fists in anger. "You freaking idiots," He said in-between clenched teeth. "Leave now. Before the princesses fall in love with you and not me." John and Bao looked at each other. "Take it easy Rot, we're not here to cause any trouble, and why are you so angry at us?" Rot cracked his knuckles. "It was bad enough when it was just Cupa's older brother, but now there are two princes too many! The other princesses are talking about you for flesh's sake!" John scanned the area, the other princesses were watching the scene that was unfolding in front of them with mixed reactions, some looked concerned, and others were watching with great anticipation. He knew he had to do some quick thinking to get out of this one, or he would risk doing something stupid. _What would T.B do? _John thought. _Oh that's right, he'd go on a psychotic shooting rampage! _John looked at Rot, than spoke. "We've got no trouble with you Rot, and I'd rather we kept it that way." John said. Bao nodded. "Why should we fight? It wouldn't solve anything." Bao said, agreeing with John. Rot growled and stomped one foot. "It WOULD solve EVERYTHING!" He snapped. "Things were bad enough when it was just me and Cupa's older brother Yami, and now you two show up!?" He cracked his knuckles, then stomped towards the two. "I'm going to kill you and turn you into Zombies, let's see the princesses like you then." He snapped his teeth in anticipation of meeting flesh. He never did.

The only thing he DID feel, was the double strike of dual stone swords against his face. He recoiled, not expecting the sudden attack. Bao looked at John. "Are you crazy John, you're going to risk getting us killed to deal with one zombie!?" John looked at Bao and nodded, then he charged Rot again, who, like Skelly, was caught off guard by the sudden charge and fury of blades. He jumped back, trying to get some distance from his dual-sworded opponent. John kept on him, and even jumped on a few tables to close the distance, than he jumped from one and did a spin with his two swords. Rot had dodged one sword, but hadn't expected the second sword to come around and strike him at his chest and midsection, as the first slash had been aimed towards his face. "AAHHHH, Flesh and Bones that hurt!" Rot exclaimed, backing off to try and get some distance. But to his surprise, John stopped. "Rot," He said. "It's either you back off and relax, or I WILL attack again." He spoke clearly, and tightened his grip on his swords, just to make a point to his undead/living adversary. Rot nodded, and gulped. "Fine, you win. I'll leave you two alone, just stop with the slashing already." Rot stammered, than turned to leave, but bumped into Rosa, Cupa, and a third figure. "Sorry Rosa-chan, Cupa-chan, and Yami-sama." He said, as he ran out of the bar.

It was only when he was gone did John relax his posture and return his swords. He looked around, then heard someone begin clapping, then some of the other princesses clapped as well. He then heard someone walk up to him. "Well done." The voice said, sounding like a male in his late teens or early 20's. John turned around, as saw Rosa, Cupa, and a third person. This male was about 19, with silver hair that went to his shoulders, and his eyes were an ocean blue. John smiled at Rosa and Cupa, then looked at the third figure. "Who are you?" He asked the person. "I am Yami, you could say I am Cupa's big brother figure," John held out his hand, but Yami whispered to him. "I know who you and Bao are, but don't worry. Cupa has told me about you two, and Rosa has as well. You don't have to worry about me turning you two in." John nodded, understanding. "Yami-chan!" Came a voice, and John found himself meeting a wall face-first, as the ghast princess, Eleanor, had tossed John out of the way and gave Yami a huge hug.

Eleanor was dressed in a white dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing a ghast hat that had seemed to change expressions whenever she did. She had red eyes and D-Cup breasts. She hugged Yami and kissed him on the cheek. "Yami-chan, I missed you," She whined. "You were gone forever." Yami chuckled. "I was only gone for 2 days Eleanor," He said, but then looked over at John, who was just sitting on the ground dazed and confused. "But you may want to apologize to John for shoving him aside though." He smiled at Eleanor, who looked at John as if she JUST realized what she had done wrong. She walked over to John as looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Promethean prince," She said. "It's just that I haven't seen my Yami-chan in so long and I..." John held up a hand to shush her. "It's alright," He said. "You just go have fun with Yami," He snapped his neck a few times. "Man, that felt good." He chuckled as he stood back up.

Just then a little slime girl ran up to him. "Excwuse me?" She asked, pulling on John's pant leg to get his attention. "Where did you come from? Promethein's sound really weird." She said, mispronouncing some words. John looked at her and smiled. "Trust me," He said. "You have no idea what my kind have been through lately," He sighed. "We lost our home after it was sent spiraling towards the sun, I managed to escape. But my family and subjects weren't so lucky." He looked away, shedding a few fake tears. The little slime girl hugged John's leg. "I'm so sowwy about what happened to your home." She cried. John sniffed a bit, then he patted her head. "But I learned something from it," He said. "Anything can happen to anyone, at anytime. And that I have to enjoy my time and friends while I am still around, as it can be taken away in an instant." The little slime girl looked up at John and nodded. "Okay," She said. "I better get going. Bye-bye John, now I know why my mommy wants to fuck you." She said as she left. John took 3 steps towards the bar to talk to Bao, but then realization of what she said hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait a sec..." He mumbled. "Did she just... The bloody fuck? But...She...Then...Wha?" He stuttered a bit, then felt someone conk him on the head, he looked and noticed Inky standing there. "Oh hey," He said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "I guess I spazzed out there huh?" Inky nodded. "What happened?" She asked John, rubbing her fist. "Also, you have a really hard head, you know that?" John chuckled. "I've been told that before, and the slime girl said that "Now she knows why her mommy wants to fuck me." I guess I wasn't expecting that is all." Inky nodded, then kissed John. "I should have seen this coming," She sighed. "There aren't a lot of boys here that are our age. At first there was only Yami and Rot. And Rot stinks terribly, and Yami doesn't want to date all of us. But now that there are two other boys here, the princesses will try to make moves onto you and Bao," She said. "You've caught my eye, and I think Rosa likes you as well John." She rubbed John's cheeks, then kissed him again. John nodded, understanding what Inky was talking about. "I see." He said calmly. Inky smiled and hugged John, wrapping her tentacles around him.

Meanwhile, Rosa was sitting on an iron block, looking at John and Inky. She felt green with jealousy at Inky. _I met Shadow first, _She thought angrily,_ and he has his first time with Inky!? But I guess I can't complain, after all... Cupa's sister's blew Shadow and Mystic in separate directions. I was too late, and I couldn't... I don't care anymore! I need to get Shadow, I-I-I LOVE HIM! _Rosa had suddenly yelled the last three words out loud, causing the whole bar to stop what the were doing and looked at her. Rosa blushed deeply, then looked at her feet. Cupa walked over to Rosa. "Let me guess," She said. "You love John?" Rosa nodded. "How did you know?" She asked. Cupa sighed. "Because I love Bao. Listen, we have to work together to get the two of them to notice us like they notice Silk and Inky." "Y-You mean..." "Yep, we have to have sex with them." Cupa whispered to Rosa, who blushed even deeper. "I-I can't do that..." Cupa grabbed Rosa's shirt and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me," She said, speaking in a low tone. "If you don't do something, John will NEVER notice you, and you'll go on with your life with John not knowing your true feelings, and you'll be alone for the rest of your life. Do you want that to happen?" She asked. Rosa quickly shook her head. "Good, now listen up." Cupa said, as she whispered to Rosa.

-Chapter 14 End-

** I apologize for being late on updating. I just got busy today is all.**

** What do Cupa and Rosa have planned for John and Bao? And will it work?**

** How much longer until I hit 10,000 views!? I will do a thank you video for you people thanking my followers, by their usernames. And people that gave me inspiration for doing this story.**


	15. Chapter 15 Split Up by Girls

**Okay, sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had to come up with an evil plan for Cupa and Rosa. And by evil, I mean not evil at all.**

** Rosa: *Walks into the room.* H-H-Hi John. Why are you in this room? And why is everyone out there paused?**

** John: No reason Rosa, now lets start with the story. *Rosa scoops me into her arms and hugs me tightly.* Please...**

**-Chapter 15-**

Rosa walked up to John and Inky, who were still sitting at a booth, hugging and kissing a bit. Cupa's plan was to get John and Bao away from Inky and Silk, lead them back to their homes or at least to a place where Inky and Silk couldn't find them. And then make them theirs. This made Rosa blush darkly, but she managed to walk over to the two. "Um, e-excuse me," She said, as John and Inky looked at her. Rosa quickly darted her eyes down, long enough to see that Inky was sitting on Shadow's lap. She stopped blushing and spoke a bit clearer. "John, could I talk to you for a bit? It won't take long Inky." She said, not stammering at all in her speech. John looked at Inky, then at Rosa. "Sure, I guess," He said, as Inky got off his lap so he could walk with Rosa. When they were away from Inky, John looked at Rosa. "What did you wanna tell me?" He said, but Rosa conked him on the head, rendering him unconscious, then she carried him out of the bar. Inky didn't see this, as she was talking to Widow.

Cupa had walked over to Bao. This had been way to easy, as Silk had been talking to Rachel and Sophia, and had not seen Bao leave. When she did notice that Bao had left, they were already gone. Bao looked over to Cupa. "Thanks for getting me away from Silk." He said, smiling behind his mask. Cupa grinned. "No problem Bao," She said, but then her face turned serious. "I thought you loved Silk..." She said, eying Bao, who shook his head. "I have Arachnophobia Cupa, I am scared of Spiders, but I still had sex with..." His voice trailed off. By this point, the two of them were outside the bar, waiting for Rosa and John. "So what do you need Cupa?" Bao asked, as they noticed Rosa come walking out with John slung over her shoulders. "I had to knock him out so he wouldn't do something stupid." She said quietly, as John simply groaned in pain, still unconscious.

"Alright then," Cupa said, then she turned to Bao. "I'll be blunt with you Bao... I-I..." She stuttered, but then Bao spoke up. "I love you too Cupa," He said. "You don't have to hide it," Cupa looked at Bao, blushing heavily. Bao then turned to Rosa. "And I'm guessing you love John? Well don't worry, you're his favorite Princess out of all his other favorites." Rosa looked back at the knocked out John, then smiled at him before turning to Bao. "Thank You Bao," She said. "I'm going to take John home, and..." Bao laughed. "Really, I never thought you had it in you Rosa." He chuckled, as Cupa hugged him. "And to show you two how much we love you, we're going to go to another place and give you two the time you'll never forget." She whispered, tracing circles around Bao's jacket. Bao raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Follow me, I know a place where we can go. They already know of John and Bao, so we don't have to worry." Rosa said, as she led Bao and Cupa out of Daybreak Village, and towards the horizon.

When the three (plus one knocked out John), arrived at their destination, the sun was just beginning to set. Bao smiled, as he remembered the wall that was standing in front of them. This was the very same village that he and John had helped out, just barely 2-3 days ago. To him, nothing had changed about the town. It was still the same town with 12-13 buildings, with the same villagers walking about. "Here we are," Cupa smiled at Bao. "You can take off your mask Bao, they remember you. I mean, how could they not, after all you helped them on your second day." Bao chuckled, and removed his mask and hood. Cupa smiled at him, before dragging him into an empty house. Rosa looked over at John, before carrying him into another home, on the other side of town.

Meanwhile, Inky had just noticed that John had not returned and had gotten up to look for him. _Where is John, he should know not to keep a lady waiting._ She thought, as she looked around the bar for any sign of John or Rosa. Silk then walked up to her. "Let me guess," She said. "John is missing." Inky nodded. "Bao hasn't come back yet has he?" Silk shook her head. "We better start looking for them. I'll have my spiders comb the area around the town, and then branch out from there. You better go home, just in case John went back to the cavern. Inky nodded, and left for her place. _You better not be trying to steal my man Rosa. He...is...MINE!_

-Chapter15 end.-

**Has Inky actually found out why Rosa took John? How long will it take before Cupa and Rosa are found by Silk's spiders?**

** I know what you're thinking right now. "Shadow, why is this chapter so goddamn short!?"**

** Before you start throwing computer mice and your keyboards at your computer. I'm having someone type up the lemon scenes for the NEXT chapter. The pairings will be Rosa/John & Cupa/Bao. So please hold onto your seats and laptops. The lemons will be in their own separate chapters. So you can skip to whichever pairing is more to your liking.**


	16. Chapter 16 John x Rosa Lemon Chapter

**Alright, so here is Chapter 16. I do warn you, this isn't really a Chapter, but more of a lemon filler. The next chapter will be the same.**

** This is a John x Rosa Lemon Chapter. Written by Tabuu99, thanks for all your help T. You've really saved my skin.**

** This is a John x Rosa lemon for all of you John x Rosa fans out there. Also, Rosa and Cupa look as they do in the mod.**

**-Chapter 16-**

Rosa's eyes widened, she didn't even try to break the kiss, however she was panicking in her mind, _What do I do? He's kissing me, just try to stay calm...it'll be over with soon. _She thought to herself. John then pulled out from the kiss slowly. Rosa was still blushing a very dark shade of red, "Rosa will you...make love with me?" John asked her. Rosa was speechless and blushing so deeply that even more steam came out of her ears. _What do I say? Do I say yes, or no?_ she thought, trying to decide on a choice. After a moment of silence she took a deep breath and answered, "Yes...please let us make love." she answered as she laid John back onto the bed. "I-it will be my first time." Rosa answered shyly. "it's okay, I'll guide you through it." John answered as he started to get hard. Rosa noticed and blushed deeply. "sorry, but you are my favorite Princess." John said not even trying to hide it. "W-what do I d-do?" Rosa asked him. "Just rub it for now." John replied. "O-okay." Rosa replied. She blushed deeper and deeper as she started rubbing. John let out a moan of pleasure from the feeling. "Like this?" she asked him. "Y-yes...feels s-so good..." he said in between moans, he continued to get harder from the feeling. "Now what?" Rosa asked feeling a little bit better about having sex with John. "Take off my pants." he replied. "okay." Rosa said blushing, once she did she could see the tent pitched in his boxers much more clearly.

"N-now what?" she said blushing. "Rub it a bit more." John replied. "Okay." replied Rosa. She rubbed it gently earning louder moans of pleasure out of John. "S-strip p-please..." John said trying to fight back moans to talk clearly. "Huh? O-okay." Rosa blushed very deeply and took her top off, revealing her D-cup sized breasts. "Looking good Rosa." John said, Rosa blushed very deeply, "W-W-What now?" Rosa asked. "take them off." John said looking at his boxers. "O-okay." Rosa replied blushing even deeper, she took his boxers off and her eye widened when his fully erected member popped out. "i-it's...big." Rosa said blushing deeply. John blushed a little. "please stroke it." he asked Rosa. "okay." she said she gently wrapped her hand around his member causing John to moan in pleasure, she started stroking it causing him to moan even louder. "i-is this r-right?" Rosa asked him. "Y-yes.." John said while moaning. She continued stroking and John continued moaning loudly. "R-Rosa...I-I'm g-going too cum!" John said between moans. Rosa continued then suddenly John released rope after rope of his seed.

"Y-you came a lot." Rosa said. John still felt the pleasure and was trying to catch his breath. "P-Please finish stripping." John managed to say between breaths. Rosa blushed very deeply. "O-Okay." she replied. She took off what remained, and blushed even deeper. "Now may you get on the bed please?" he asked her, Rosa nodded and laid down on the bed, which creaked just a bit, John then got on top of her. "You ready Rosa?" he said positioning his member at her entrance. "Y-yes...please take me." she said. "Okay, here goes." he slowly entered her, then thrust in suddenly. Rosa yelped in fear. "It's okay Rosa, let me know when you're ready." he said, not moving. 2 minutes passed but it felt like hours to the two of them before Rosa answered. "P-please continue." Rosa said finally calming down. "Okay." John said, he took himself out until only the tip remained in side then thrust in again. They both moaned in pleasure, John slowly picked up his speed, causing them both to continue moaning loudly, he then managed to hit her g-spot, causing her to moan very loudly, "P-please d-do it there again." she said. John continued doing it at that one spot causing Rosa to continue moaning loudly, "R-Rosa...I-I'm g-gonna cum again." John said in between moans. "S-so am I...let's d-do it t-together." Rosa managed before moaning again. They both released while moaning very loudly. "R-Rosa..." John said as he took it out of her and collapsed next to her. "I-I love you." John said. "I love y-you t-too." Rosa said. They both then fell asleep in each others arms.

-Chapter 16 end-

**Well, like I said not much of a chapter, more of a Lemon Filling.**

** The next chapter is a Cupa x Bao lemon. That is for you Cupa x Bao fans out there. (Of which I doubt there are any.)**


	17. Chapter 17 Bao x CupaCharged Cupa Lemon

**Alright, I've got good news. No, it's not just because there is a new chapter out. But I'm on Summer Vacation. And that I have a laptop of my own, and as soon as I get the stuff I use a lot on it, there may be an increase in chapters.**

** Also, there seem to be a few Bao x Cupa fans. And I'm rather impressed. So here is a reward for all you Bao x Cupa fans out there.**

**-Chapter 17-**

Cupa took off her jacket revealing that she had a dark green tank top under it. "A-Are you sure you're fine with this?" he asked her. "Yes, I want to make it up to you." Cupa said taking off her tank top, Bao started to get hard. "B-but I-I already lost my virginity." bao said nervously. "Please Bao, let's make love." Cupa said pressing her small breasts against his chest. _Crap! She's starting to make me get a boner.._ Bao thought to himself. "Please?" Cupa asked him, she then reached down and started rubbing his growing erection. Bao started moaning, and continued to get harder. "Please Bao?" Cupa asked him. "F-Fine." Bao said. "Thank You!" Cupa said happily hug/tackling him down onto the bed. She then took his shirt off, and pants. "I can't wait to make love with you." Cupa said while rubbing the tent pitched in his boxers, Bao moaned loudly in pleasure from the feeling. "Feels nice doesn't it?" Cupa asked him. "Y-yes...i-it d-does." Bao managed between moans. Cupa then took his boxers off and blushed once Bao's fully erected member was in view.****

"Wow, you're bigger then I thought." Cupa said. She then wrapped her hand around his member and started jerking him off. Bao moaned louder in pleasure from the feeling. "It's so big and warm, I love doing this." Cupa said stroking faster. Bao continued moaning loudly. Cupa then took it into her mouth and started bobbing her head, she gagged a bit but continued. "C-Cupa!" Bao managed to fight back moans to speak clearly for a moment. Cupa continued. "C-Cupa, I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!" Bao said moaning. He then unexpectedly released rope after rope of his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all. "You taste sweet." She said to him. Bao then unexpectedly started groping her small breasts. Cupa moaned in pleasure. After he massaged her breasts a bit he then stripped her of any remaining clothing. "Please Bao, let us make love together." Cupa pleaded. "Okay Cupa, do you want top or bottom?" Bao asked her. "Top please." Cupa said happily. She then positioned her wet entrance over his hardened member. "Take it slowly Cupa." Bao said. "Okay." Cupa said. She lowered herself until the tip was touching her barrier. "Let's do this." Cupa said. She let the tip enter and pulled Bao into a kiss then slammed down on his member forcing it through her virgin barrier, she screamed/moaned into the kiss.****

She started to ride his member, they both moaned loudly as the pleasure soared through their bodies, they both started drooling from the pleasure they felt. "G-gonna cum, a-again!" Bao said. "S-same h-here!" Cupa said the both released at the same time together. Cupa then took out Bao's member then suddenly Cupa changed into Charged Cupa. "Hey sexy, mind giving me a chance?" Charged Cupa said to Bao. Bao tried to remain calm then answered in a shaky voice. "Y-Yes." Bao answered. "Good, now stick it in Sexy." Charged Cupa said with her butt up and her head down low. "O-okay." Bao said, he then slowly stuck his member into her entrance. "just shove it in." Charged Cupa said while moaning. Bao then forced the rest of himself in. they both moaned loudly, "D-deeper! F-faster!" Charged Cupa said before moaning loudly. They both continued moaning loudly they both released at the same time together. Bao took his member out and collapsed next to her. Charged Cupa the turned back into the original, sweet Cupa. "Th-that f-felt...s-so g-good." Bao said out of breath. "I love you Bao." Cupa said cuddling next to him. "I love you too Cupa." Bao replied, he then fell asleep with Cupa in his arms.

**-Chapter 17 end-**

** Alright, that ends that. Now don't worry. I've had Chapter 18 done for a long time now, so I can focus on my MLP fic and L4D fac. And possibly another idea or so that I have in my head.**

** Read, Review, and have a very good summer Class of 2013!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Day After

** Alright, those two chapters were... Inviting, weren't they? Now onto Chapter 18, and the new couples life together.**

**-Chapter 18-**

The sun had already risen high in the sky when Bao and Cupa exited their home in the village. Cupa smiled warmly at Bao. "Last night was great." She purred, as she kissed Bao. Bao chuckled. "Yeah, but I think we should get John and Rosa up as well. Those two are probably somewhere in town." The two split up, but it didn't take them long to find the house where John and Rosa were. When Cupa opened the door she tried not to squeal at the cute scene in front of her. Rosa was smiling, and hugging John like a teddy bear. John was smiling as well, and had his arm wrapped around her midsection, with his head resting in between her D-cup breasts. Cupa smiled warmly, and walked over to the new couple. "Rosa," She whispered. "Wake up, its mid-afternoon." Rosa quietly stirred, and opened her eyes. "Mid-Afternoon?" She asked groggily. Cupa nodded, then nudged John. "Wake up John." She said again, as John slowly woke up. "What time is it?" He looked at Rosa, who kissed him. "Cupa said its mid-afternoon," Rosa smiled. "I think we should get dressed." John nodded, agreeing.

When the two had got dressed and had walked out of the home, John had a feeling that they were being watched, he soon saw what. "Spiders!" He yelled. The spiders quickly scrambled. "They're going to tell Silk where we are, don't let them get over that wall!" John finished, as he tore off after the spiders, swords drawn. Bao saw them, and was about to back off, but he then realized that if Silk came to the village, she would end up telling Inky, who would show up with Silk to recapture John and Bao. Rosa and Cupa tore after the spiders as well. John and Rosa tackled their spiders, while Cupa managed to blow one up using a stray creeper that had been enclosed in the village. Bao tried to tackle the spider he was chasing, only to end up kissing the ground as the spider scurried away. He looked up just in time to see the abdomen of the spider go over the wall and out of sight.

John, Rosa, and Cupa walked up. "One got away?" He asked. Bao groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Bao sat up, looking very scared. "I think we should move…" Rosa said, looking at the distraught humans. John nodded, but then Cupa spoke up. "But where's Rosa?" She asked. The group looked at each other, deep in thought. "Well," Cupa said, helping Bao to his feet. "I'm going to go with Bao outside the wall so we can talk. I don't think he'll enjoy seeing Silk again." John and Rosa smiled. "Try to be back before dark though." John said calmly, as Bao and Cupa walked past the wall, towards the forest.

Bao and Cupa were walking through the forest. Cupa was trying to calm Bao down. "I just can't Cupa," He said, panicked. "Silk is going to find us, I just know it." He gulped, trying to calm himself down, but just thinking of Silk capturing them and hurting Cupa and Rosa didn't help him. Cupa smiled at Bao. "I won't let her Bao, you're too special to me, and she'll have a lot of trouble trying to get you with me around." Bao was about to say more, but then he noticed something. "Look," He said, as he walked over to a sign. "Nogriefing and Co. Cake factory." He said, then he pointed to the left. Cupa walked over to Bao. "Nogriefing?" She asked, inquisitively. "It can't be…" Bao said quietly. He then looked at Cupa, beaming from ear to ear. "C'mon, we got to get back to the village." He said, grabbing Cupa and almost dragging her back to the village, as the sun began to set.

John and Rosa were helping out in the village, doing various odd jobs around the town. The two had just finished replanting a lot of wheat that John had accidently trampled, when Bao and Cupa came running in. "John!" Bao yelled, causing John to jump and fall into the water. "Yeah?" He asked, as he clambered out. "We found our old cake factory, you know, the one that we built with Dylan and Andy." John looked shocked, as if Bao had just offered a new lease on life. "You're kidding!?" He yelled. Bao shook his head rapidly. "No way John, I'm not." Rosa was confused. "Cake Factory?" She asked John, who looked at her. "Something we built with our friends a while ago." He smiled, than he kissed Rosa. "I think we should get going in the morning, since the sun is going down." Bao explained, pointing at the rising moon. John nodded. "That's a good idea, I say we get some rest and start in the morning." The group than bid each other good-night, and retired to their homes.

Meanwhile Silk had overheard everything that had just been exchanged. "A cake factory?" She asked herself, than she chuckled. "Well, it looks like Inky and I have a bit of a trip planned tomorrow. You better sleep well tonight Bao, because you'll be back where you belong tomorrow." She then scurried quietly away into the darkness of the night.

-Chapter 18 end-

**Oh no! Will Silk and Inky get their hands on John and Bao? **

** What is this Cake Factory that Bao and John were talking about?**

** Why am I asking you this? Why don't I just type up the next chapter and we'll find out.**


	19. Chapter 19 Cakes, Cows, and Chickens

**Well, here is the highly anticipated Chapter 19. And introducing two new princesses.**

**-Chapter 19-**

"And John and Bao are going to this cake factory to live there with Rosa and Cupa." Silk finished explaining to Inky, who was listening with all intentions. Inky nodded. "We have to get them back before they leave the village." She said, clasping her hands together. "Hold it, even if we caught up with them, they would either run or fight us since they would be expecting that," Silk said, putting a hand on Inky's shoulder. "I say we find this factory, and hide there. Then when the four of them enter the factory, thinking they are safe, then we will capture them and drag them to our homes. Then they'll be ours forever." Silk grinned at Inky, who was imagining taking John back to her underwater cavern home. "I say we get going, then we can have a head start on them." Inky suggested, then got up and headed for the door, with Silk following.

The two soon were on a dirt road heading away from the village and into the woods. Inky and Silk were talking about John and Bao, and what they would end up doing to them back at their homes, when they noticed that the path split up into two paths. There was a sign that pointed two ways. One part said 'Shortcut,' and pointed to a very well-lit cave, it looked like it had been mined in recently, and that there wasn't a single patch of darkness in the cavern for a mob to hide in. It looked like the perfect place to make a shortcut to a building. The other side however, didn't look so welcoming. The sign said 'long way,' and it pointed into a dark, foreboding forest, that looked as though it hadn't been traveled in what seemed like an eternity. Inky and Silk exchanged glances. "So, which way, the well-lit cave or the dark forest?" She asked Silk. "I say the forest, I'll still be able to see," Silk explained. "You see. We spiders can't see well during the day, perhaps 1 block in front of us, but in caves, or in the night like right now, we can see 10-11 blocks in front of us, so we can plan up an attack plan against our adversaries." Silk explained. Inky nodded. "But I think we should take cave way," Inky spoke up. "It is shorter, and more well lit, we'll be able to get there faster, and have more time to plan out what we're going to do to the two of them." She giggled. Silk rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go." She said, as Inky headed off into the cave, with Silk following her, with less gusto then before.

A few Minecraft hours later, as the sun was now starting to shine in the sky, John, Bao, Rosa, and Cupa were travelling along the same path that Silk and Inky had been walking along. Rosa then spotted the sign that divided the fork in the path. "Which way do we go?" She asked, turning around to the others. "We take the path to the right," Bao said. "We made this as a joke for John, since he kept getting lost getting back to the cake factory, that 'shortcut', over there," Bao explained, pointing to the cave. "Leads into a ravine that heads off in some random direction, but it doesn't go under the cake factory." Just then, there was a deafening explosion from within the cave, and what sounded like two girls screaming in surprise. "Did he forget to mention the traps that he and the others set up?" John asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Cupa looked at the cave with interest. "What sort of traps?" She asked. John and Bao looked at each other. "Oh you know, tripwires that shoot arrows, Mines, One-Way doors, Trapdoors that lead to seemingly bottomless pits, or pits of lava or water." Bao started, then John finished. "Collapsing Dead Ends, trapdoors that let lava down on the poor person below, piston traps of all sorts, and I believe we DID add a cactus farm or two down there, as well as TNT catapults. Y'know, nothing horrible." John finished, chuckling. Cupa clapped her hands excitedly. "That sounds like fun!" She squealed excitedly, then she grabbed Bao. "Please tell me that you'll take me down there someday Bao-Mao?" She asked cutely. Bao looked at John, who was looking off in another direction, he sighed and looked at Cupa. "Of course I will Cupa." He smiled as he kissed her forehead. Rosa looked at the two, then looked at John. "I believe that the cake factory is that way then?" She asked, pointing towards the forest path. John nodded. "Yeah, the path is lit by redstone torches, so mobs don't spawn directly on the path, but they will spawn at night next to the path." He said, as they headed down into the forest. John then remembered something and laughed. "The cake ain't a lie, but that sign is." Bao chuckled, leaving Rosa and Cupa incredibly confused.

A few minutes passed before the thick, dense forest lessened, then opened up into a clearing. Standing in front of the group was a 4-5 story cobblestone building, with windows and a double iron door. "Well," John said, as he and Bao showed the two the factory. "Welcome to NSMT Cake Factory, better off known as Nogriefing and Co. Cake Factory." He said, with pride. Bao nodded, but then noticed something. "John, wasn't the factory destroyed by a griefer last month?" John turned towards the factory. "Fuck destroyed Bao, it was nearly OBLITERATED." He commented, eying the factory's freshly smashed cobblestone. It looked as though it had recently been placed. This set the two of them on edge. Rosa and Cupa looked at their boyfriends. "So, it's not supposed to be like this then?" Rosa asked as she walked over to John. John nodded. "Yes and no, Rosa." He said, then kissed her cheek. Bao spoke up. "Yes in the sense that it looked like this before it was destroyed, no in the sense that it was supposed to STAY destroyed, our friends and us abandoned this place when it was destroyed. So why is it up and running again?" He asked, walking towards the front door.

The group entered the front door and noticed that the inside was barren of any workings of a factory. John and Bao scanned the area thoroughly, there was a ladder in the far back left corner of the factory that led to other areas, and stairs leading to a basement. "I'll go look upstairs, and see if things are in order up there, but I highly doubt it." John said, before he kissed Rosa, and headed towards the ladder. Bao looked at him. "I think I'll go up there too. To check the other floors." He kissed Cupa, and darted after John. Rosa and Cupa looked at each other and smiled, but then their faces turned a bit serious. "They knew exactly WHAT this building was for, when it's taking our fathers so long to understand what these larger buildings were used for." Rosa said. Cupa nodded. "Yeah, I think my Bao-Mao is hiding something from me, and I don't like it." She said, making a pouting face. Rosa nodded, then looked up. _John, Bao. You two can trust us, but what are you hiding?_ She thought.

John and Bao clambered up the ladder and noticed something. There were two rooms, and the boys swore they heard a mixture of moaning and mooing coming from the room to the right. The other room to the left had clucking coming from it, which seemed ordinary at the time. John approached the room to the right, while Bao headed up the ladder to the other floors.

John opened the door and looked around, the room was styled similar to a bathroom, the first thing he noticed was that instead of a wooden floor, the ground was grass. The room had a double bed in it, and a glowstone lantern, connected with a switch. John then heard the moaning come from the right of him. He turned and nearly blacked out with a nosebleed at the sight that he was looking at. A young woman, who looked no more than in her mid-twenties, was squeezing her large E-Cup boobs, causing milk to flow out of them and into a bucket on the ground. Her back was towards John, and she was on her knees, kneeling over the bucket, perhaps to make sure that no milk missed the bucket. "Ooohhhh…" The woman mooed like a cow, as the milk splashed into the bucket from her boobs. She had cow ears on the sides of her head, which twitched. She then looked behind and saw John blushing like a tomato at the noises that he had seen. "Hellooooo~" The woman said seductively. John eyed her up, careful not to keep his eyes on one place for too long, especially not the two giant breasts that were resting on her arms. She had **dark brown hair**, that seemed to be the same shade as his. She had **light green eyes**, and had** tanned skin**, her clothes, if you could call them clothes, consisted of a** dark brown thong, and a corset that was laced in the back, it looked like it was just enough to hold her boobs up, she also had laced boots that went up to her knees, all her clothes were brown with bits of white on them**. The woman walked over to John, swaying her hips as she went, showing a look of pure lust. John swore that he could hear milk sloshing in her boobs, but he was probably imagining things. The woman reached over to John and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Welcome home~" She said, smiling lustfully. John was blushing an incredibly bright shade of red as the woman traced circles on his shirt where his chest was. "Uuuhhh, thanks..." John said. "But, who are you? And what are you doing here?" He was about to ask more, but the woman smiled at him. "I'm Cowaline, and I am the **Cow Princess**," She said, And I know who you are John, and I know that Bao is here too." She was about to say more, but the door opened. "Cowaline," Came a groan, causing John and Cowaline to look at the door. Standing there was a young girl with a **hat that looked like a chicken head, complete with a beak**, she was wearing a** white chicken hoodie, her hair was white, and her eyes were yellow.** She looked no more than** 12-13 years old**, and wore a look of confusion and a bit of disgust. "Clucky, do you not remember who this is?" Asked Cowaline, leaning into John, causing him to blush an even darker red, if that was even possible. Clucky groaned. "Yeah, you don't want to scare him off by trying to get him into bed just because he knows who we are." Clucky was sounding very fed up, as if she had dealt with Cowaline before. Just then the door opened from behind Clucky. "Hello Bao~" Cowaline said, as Bao stood in the open doorway, watching the scene in front of him. "This is not going to end well..." John mumbled. Bao nodded, agreeing with him.

Meanwhile Rosa and Cupa had heard doors opening, and Cupa had gone up the ladder to see what had happened. She wasn't gone long though, and she came back down a few seconds later looking shocked and a bit disgusted. "Rosa..." She said. "Cowaline is here. And I think she's found her next targets." Rosa's eyes went wide in fright and worry. "John..." She said softly, then overheard a loud slam from upstairs.

-Chapter 19 end-

**Alright, now we've met two new princesses and one of them is a total slut. Will John and Bao survive the lustslaught of Cowaline? And why are Clucky and Cowaline there in the first place?**

** And how long will it be before this fanfiction hits 30,000 views? I'm so surprised that this fanfic has become what it is today.**


	20. Chapter 20

** Alright, since I am behind schedule with Fanfictions, I need to push myself to get one or two more chapters done... So what's up with Cowaline and Clucky? And why is there a CAKE factory in the first place? I say we find out.**

**And to those of you who think Cowaline will be in a lemon. You are absolutely, positively…**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Right…**

**-Chapter 20-**

Rosa looked at Cupa. "Please Cupa, you've got to go save him." Rosa said quietly, she was very worried about John, especially if Cowaline was here. The princesses of the major mobs knew of Cowaline and the minor princesses. But they did agree that whenever Cowaline found a man, she wouldn't stop going after them, not until they were in her grasp. But she was known to wonder around Minecraftia, so why would she be in a building in the middle of nowhere? Cupa nodded. "Okay Rosa, but only because Bao is up there too, and he is also in danger." Cupa clambered up the ladder and peeked to the group of four that were talking, they entered a room and the door shut behind them. Cupa slipped next to the door, and overheard the conversation that was going on.

"So Cowaline," Bao said. "Could you explain to us why the cake factory is up and running again? The last time we saw it, was when we left it in pieces after the griefer came and destroyed everything." Cowaline and Clucky exchanged glances, before Clucky spoke up. "We were in the factory before the 'griefer' came and destroyed the factory," Clucky said, putting air quotes around the word griefer. "We saw what you and your friends were doing with some cows and chickens, using them to make cakes. It didn't look like you were harming them, and Cowaline saw that you were milking her cows for the milk, it was needless to say, that she thought it would be fun and so she decided to join in so she would be milked by you, Shadow, or would you prefer John?" She said, while Cowaline took the liberty of scooting closer to John, and resting her head on John's arm. John glanced down at Cowaline, then back to Clucky. "John, will be fine." He said, as he tried to get his arm (and himself), away from Cowaline, who had wrapped her arms around him. "And it was the best sensation ever~" She said, before she licked John's neck, causing him to blush and shudder. Clucky groaned before continuing. "Nogriefing hatched me from a spawn egg when he put it on an anvil, he named me Clucky, and I stayed with the factory until it's destruction," She then put her head down and both Bao and John could see little streaks going down her face. "Why..." She said quietly, as the streaks began to appear much faster. "Why did you leave?" It became apparent to John and Bao that she was crying. "Why did you four leave the factory, as though it was nothing... Why!?" She wailed, before breaking into a fury of crying, sobbing, and wailing. Cowaline had noticed this too, and had released John, who had gotten up with Bao and went over to the crying girl and embraced her in a hug. "It's okay," Bao said softly. "It's all going to be okay." Clucky turned and began to cry into Bao's shoulder. John sighed. "We're sorry... At least both of us are," He said, before pushing some of his white hair out of his face and adjusting his glasses. "But we didn't want to, Nogriefing did, and everything was in such a state of disrepair, that it seemed logical at the time..."

He was going to say more, but then heard what sounded like snoring coming from Clucky. Bao and John exchanged glances, before Bao tried to move Clucky to see what had happened, it was apparent, if not obvious, that Clucky had cried herself to sleep. Bao looked over at Cowaline. "I'm guessing that you made bedrooms?" He asked. Cowaline nodded. "I'll show you Clucky's bedroom, then you two should go back to your girlfriends, I'm sure that they are worried about both of you." She said, as she stood up and turned to leave.

Cupa had overheard everything, and hurried downstairs to explain what had happened to Rosa. Apparently, there was more that John and Bao weren't telling them. And she was determined to find up why.

-Chapter 20 end-

**And now, here is the end of Chapter 20. I know that the ending seems a bit rushed, but I need to get this out before college.**

** So, Cupa is becoming suspicious of John and Bao. What will happen to them now?**

** Well, you'll have to wait and see…..**


End file.
